


Bad girl

by Vodkagirl95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkagirl95/pseuds/Vodkagirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is serious and explicit smut!  I don’t normally go for threesomes and clearly its not in canon but I had to share anyway!  If you are curious and of age, then pls enjoy what could happen if Oliver, Sara, and Felicity share a bottle of vodka and a little fun spanking!  </p>
<p>The smut continues as I just keep adding new chapters - Smoaking CanArrow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame the Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> AN – Not in canon, but lets assume this happens after the S2 finale! No beta review so pls ignore my mistakes!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Definitely not my characters to play with but that doesn’t stop the fun!

It had started with the vodka. It had been a rough night for the Team and while they had "won" both Diggle and Roy were in the hospital with serious injuries. Sara had returned and joined for the mission and had she not been there then Felicity would have died. Sara didn't need to take a bullet as Felicity had done for her, but she had stopped the Triad thug from shooting Felicity.

They were still running on adrenaline and tension when Felicity had pulled the vodka out and declared they all deserved a drink. Oliver had frowned and rejected the offer, but Sara had quickly joined in. It had only taken two shots and less than thirty minutes for both Sara and Oliver to realize that Felicity was a flirty drunk with even less of a brain/ mouth filter.

Sara had found her vastly amusing especially as she could see the effect the other woman was having on a normally stoic and impassive Oliver. Felicity was currently in his lap and despite his best attempts to remove her she continued to cling to him and laugh as she ran her hands over him complimenting him on the choice of green leather and for being such a good hero. When she saw Oliver wince as Felicity squirmed enthusiastically, Sara laughed to herself as she realized that he was clearly in a sensitive position.

"See I am a good girl too." Felicity declared as she again wriggled against Oliver. Her brain wasn't functioning particularly well but her body understood the pleasure the wriggling gave her and was all for a repeat. However, Oliver's hand on her hips kept her from moving again and she groaned in disappointment. She was just about to ask him to let her move when she heard Sara's words.

"Well, Felicity it is the bad girls that get to make history and have all the fun so you may want to--" Sara's laughed when Felicity interrupted her to immediately state that she was a bad girl.

"I'm a very bad girl." Felicity repeated with a pout as she focused on Oliver once again.

Oliver spared an annoyed glance at Sara for making the situation worse. He was already struggling to keep Felicity still without hurting her or himself as he was far from immune to his blond partner on a normal day. A drunk, playful Felicity who demanded to sit on his lap and kept her hands busy touching him proved to be an even greater challenge to resist. He really didn't need an ex to encourage Felicity to further tempt him. He was very close to bending her over the nearest flat surface to either spank her or...Oliver closed his eyes and groaned at the various images invading his mind. As Felicity's hand found him through his pants though he quickly stood and placed her away from him.

It had started as a joke, but watching Felicity's hurt and yearning expression as well as seeing clear proof of Oliver's desire suddenly made Sara realize she didn't feel like laughing anymore. She bit her lip and watched as the pair stared intently at one another for several long moments. The tension continued to build and they were all feeling it.

In her alcohol induced haze, Felicity saw only Oliver's anger and not his desire though. She turned away and took a few steps to further separate herself from her as she tried to bury all her feelings. Tears filled her eyes and without thought she turned in question to Sara.

Sara saw the tears in Felicity's eyes, but she knew she wasn't one to offer emotional comfort. She could do the physical stuff but...with that thought, she did open her mouth to speak.

"I agree that Felicity is a bad girl - I think you should spank her Oliver." Sara watched the pair as her words sunk in. Still drunk, Felicity easily flipped back over to flirty and playful. Oliver was sober though and Sara thoroughly enjoyed his battle for control of himself especially when Felicity bent over the closest table and flipped up her skirt to assume the proper position to be spanked.

"Is it ok to leave my panties on when you spank me?' Felicity asked as she peeked over her shoulder at Oliver. It took a moment for his eyes to reach hers and she was somewhat concerned until she saw the heat in his gaze and heard his response.

"Yes, you can leave your panties on Felicity." Oliver wasn't sure who was more shocked by his words, him or Sara. He finally dragged his eyes away from Felicity's ass which was barely concealed by the lacy green panties to meet Sara's eyes. He saw not only the surprise but also the lust in her gaze. Oliver watched as she again looked at Felicity in such a vulnerable position before she returned her eyes to him. He swallowed with difficulty as Sara ran her gaze over his body as he knew that she wouldn't miss the proof of his own desire. He gave her a nod.

Sara couldn't believe that she and Oliver were considering doing this. Her gaze bounced back and forth between the pair and she felt her own desire as strongly as she felt theirs. She moved to join Oliver behind Felicity and both laid a hand on the girl's smooth skin not covered by the lace panties - and both groaned at the contact. Their other hands found each other and intertwined briefly before Sara moved to Felicity's side.

"Felicity, are you sure you want Oliver to spank you?" Sara couldn't help but ask even as she felt Oliver's glare. For all the flirting so far, Felicity had always seemed so much more innocent, so much lighter than either of them. She had fallen a bit in love with Felicity herself and couldn't stand to think they were in any way hurting or corrupting her. Despite the glare, she knew Oliver felt the same.

"I'm sure." Felicity refused to look at either even though she knew both had touched her. "This will be fun though, right?"

"It can be." It was Oliver who finally spoke and his voice was deeper than either Sara or Felicity had heard it before. He knew this could be a mistake, but he really thought they had already come too far now. Felicity would be mortified tomorrow and there would be no way to ignore this as they typically did when she spoke inappropriately. He also knew that he didn't want to turn back now and he was willing to bet Sara didn't either.

"We'll make it fun for you." Sara agreed and moved even closer to Felicity. "Let me help position you." Sara spoke softly and met Oliver's eyes as she slipped a hand between Felicity's legs. At the heat and moisture there, she groaned and her fingers flexed instinctively which caused Felicity's hips to jerk against her as she also moaned.

Oliver watched the byplay as his body hardened further - he was both jealous of Sara's position and insanely turned on by watching her and Felicity. He had nearly groaned with them when he realized that Sara must have felt proof of Felicity's desire and she had responded to it.

"God, that already feels good. Do it again Sara. Oliver, are you watching her?" Felicity kept her face averted even though the alcohol gave her the courage she couldn't have found otherwise. She had watched the video of their first night in the lair and even watched others of them. She wanted to share in that experience with them.

"Yes." Oliver ground out the word as Sara again reflexed her fingers with the same result. He moved quickly to solidly spank Felicity's behind which forced her to grind into Sara's hand. He continued to spank her and Felicity's moans became louder. He wasn't putting much force behind the smacks, but the sound and contact thrilled him as much as Felicity's moans did.

Sara watched as Oliver continued to spank Felicity - his hand would come down in the same spot and then he would gently caress and squeeze her flesh before repeating the process. She could see his desire and she could feel Felicity's as her hand was now drenched despite the fact that Felicity still wore her panties. As Oliver's caress migrated to the cleft between Felicity's cheeks, all three groaned in response.

Felicity had heard Sara's earlier moans and knew the woman was turned on. She felt her fingers rub against her even as she felt Oliver's hand on her backside. The smacks themselves forced her into Sara for a pleasurable caress, but Felicity would then arch back into Oliver's hand especially as he spent more time caressing than spanking. She wanted to feel him between her legs, but first she wanted both Sara and Oliver to finish what they had started.

"Oliver, spank me...please...hard." Felicity added a little butt wiggle to soften what was in essence a command.

Sara met Oliver's eyes in wonder and appreciation of Felicity's demand. They shared a smile as both devoted their attention to giving Felicity what she clearly wanted.

Oliver's hand descended faster and harder even as Sara's clever fingers did their part. It took very little time until both saw Felicity's body tense as they heard her soft cries of pleasure become a scream. Only Sara felt the tremors wracking the woman's body though and she nearly joined her in the climax from that alone. Instead she pulled back slightly to taste Felicity on her hand. She met Oliver's eyes as he watched greedily then he stepped close to grind his hips into Felicity's still exposed backside.

"So who's turn is it now?" Felicity asked in a husky voice as she again arched back into the hardness of Oliver pressed against her. She turned to the side to see Sara's eyes close as she sucked her own fingers and moved her other hand down to press low into her abdomen before cupping herself between her legs.

All three exchanged looks as Felicity pushed back into Oliver and then turned to face them. There was a brief silent moment as it seemed both Oliver and Sara expected her to run away, but Felicity was tired of running from her feelings, her desire. She was tired of being the good girl who didn’t get to have any fun. She wanted this and she wanted it now. Her hands moved to start unbuttoning her blouse and she was giddy with relief when Sara moved to take over the job.

Oliver watched as Sara moved to Felicity and removed her shirt and then her skirt. Both he and Sara were still fully dressed in leather as they hadn’t changed after the mission so Felicity standing between them in her dark green lacy bra and panties should have looked ridiculously out of place but instead she looked beautiful. Sara speaking finally drew his eyes away from Felicity's body.

"Like a virgin sacrifice." Sara didn't even realize she had spoken out loud until she noticed Oliver raise his head to meet her eyes. She saw the same wonder, love, and lust there that was currently speeding up her own heart rate and causing heat to pool between her legs. They both shared a smile and she watched as Oliver picked Felicity up only to lay her down on her back down on the mattress nearby. He was positioned between her legs and Felicity immediately wrapped them around his hips.

Felicity felt the leather of Oliver's pants between her legs and ground against him to find some much needed friction. She wasn't sure how she ended up here living out her fantasy but she was pretty sure it was the vodka. However, she wasn't willing to waste time on any doubts when both Oliver and Sara were looking at her as if she was the most beautiful and amazing woman on the planet. Thinking of Sara, she looked past Oliver to meet the other woman's eyes. She was still watching her when she arched her back at the first contact of Oliver's mouth on her breast. Felicity saw Sara's tongue dart out to wet her lips as her pupils completely dilated. She kept her eyes open as the other woman quickly stripped out of her clothes. Felicity appreciated the soft curves revealed to her even as she gripped Oliver's hard body closer to her.

Oliver added an arm around Felicity's back to encourage her to stay arched into his mouth. He also used that hand to unhook her bra. Now his mouth feasted hungrily on her bare nipple. As that peak hardened in his mouth he felt Felicity grind her center against his erection. He moved to Felicity's other breast as she moaned in his ear and clutched at him frantically. He then felt Sara's hand graze his back and he reluctantly eased back.

Sara smiled at Oliver's reluctance but she knew Felicity was closing to coming - she wanted to draw out that first shared orgasm for all of their benefit. Greedily, she also wanted to be the first to taste Felicity's heat and give her that pleasure. To appease Oliver, she moved to give him a hot open mouthed kiss that he returned. Their tongues dueled and Sara remembered just how good Oliver was in bed. She pulled back with a smile and watched as his eyes drop to her breasts and then lower. Sara groaned as Felicity's hand slid between her legs and she clutched as Oliver even as his gaze locked on Felicity's busy fingers. When Oliver moved toward Felicity again, Sara reluctantly pushed Felicity's hand from her even as she gently pushed Oliver off the other woman.

Oliver and Felicity groaned in unison - Felicity was the only one who then smiled. She caressed Oliver through his leather pants as both a consolation and a promise before she turned to receive Sara's kiss. Felicity knew it would be difficult to balance two such powerful partners, but she found the desire strumming through her body called for her to try.

As Sara moved on top of Felicity, Oliver stopped to allow his gaze to wander over both women. Both were slim, absolutely feminine, breathtakingly beautiful, and very much desired. The twitch of his cock inspired him to move quickly to undress. However, he became distracted again as he heard Felicity’s husky laugh. Both women then turned to look at him and both smiled teasingly. As he watched, Sara slid down Felicity's body and removed her panties with her mouth. Sara then gave him a wink before she dipped her head between Felicity's legs. Felicity was still looking at him as she gave a low moan and used her hands to keep Sara's head where she needed it most.

Felicity wanted to watch Sara's mouth on her; however, she found that she couldn't look away from the heat in Oliver's gaze. Her eyes did travel down his body to see his erection, but that was when Sara decided to slide a finger inside her and Felicity exploded in orgasm.

Oliver was mesmerized by the beauty of Felicity in the throes of pleasure even if he wasn't the one who gave her that orgasm. He buried his jealousy that Sara had tasted her first and when Felicity fell back in a relaxed, boneless heap and Sara finally lifted her head, Oliver moved in to kiss Sara. He could taste Felicity in her mouth as he had wanted to but it was Sara's hand that was stroking his cock. His hips jerked involuntarily and Sara quickly moved to use her other hand to cup his balls causing Oliver to groan in appreciation.

Sara was still riding the high of tasting Felicity and pushing her to a second orgasm when Oliver overwhelmed her forcefully. She understood his need to taste Felicity and willingly opened her mouth to his invasion. However, she also wanted him to share with her again so she brought her hands into play and returned his groan with one of her one at his response.

Felicity was still feeling the tremors in her body as she watched the intimate tableau taking place over her body. Sara was still kneeling between her spread legs and Oliver's legs were pressed into on one side. The contrast of soft and hard heat had Felicity restlessly wriggling hips as desire again heated her blood.

Sara and Oliver pulled away as both felt Felicity's movement and both knew their kiss had excited her. By unspoken agreement they decided to focus on bringing Felicity more pleasure than she could stand...and they even made it a friendly competition as they both grinned and nodded.

Felicity saw the byplay but didn't understand it especially as the pair again kissed. Sara then arched her body completely back giving both Oliver and Felicity a complete view of her. She smiled as Oliver's hand found her clit and teased her. With each stroke of his fingers, Sara felt her pleasure build and she felt the tension and need building in Felicity as well.

Oliver continued to touch Sara, but he kept half of his attention on Felicity and even noted as her sex glistened wetly and dampened her spread thighs. In her current position she could get no stimulating friction but still her body was taut with desire and anticipation. He ran a hand down Sara's body and 'accidentally' brushed Felicity's inner thigh. Her growling groan had even more blood rushing lower in his body. He knew he didn't have much longer to be able to logically proceed. With even more purpose, he brought his hand back to Sara's center and with just a few strokes brought her to a climax that he knew was partly inspired by him and partly by Felicity as Sara remained arched back with her hands on Felicity's thighs.

Sara felt the waves of pleasure crash through her as she gripped Felicity's thighs. She could smell the sweet scent of Felicity's arousal mix with her own and she could even still taste her as well. She wanted to move back between the other woman's legs but she knew that Oliver was barely clinging to his control. Watching his muscles bunch and quiver and seeing Felicity's fascination with his body kept Sara's own pulse hard and fast. She wanted to see Oliver pound into Felicity and moved quickly up Felicity's body. Before she made it far though, Oliver stopped her for a kiss.

Oliver pulled Sara in as he saw the heat in her eyes as she had watched Felicity watch him. He could see that Sara wanted to watch him in Felicity and he wanted to share that pleasure with her. He was surprised when she pulled away after only a moment and then found the hand that had just brought her pleasure. His eyes half closed as Sara first kissed his palm and then proceeded to lick her own juices from his fingers. He knew she would move soon to kiss Felicity to further bind them together even as he moved between Felicity's still spread legs.

Felicity again watched the pair of ex-lovers as she tried to stop herself from pulling Oliver into her. She was surprised when it was Sara who moved quickly to kiss her though. The woman's mouth was soft and sweet even as she used a hand at Felicity's chin to immediately open her mouth wider. Felicity knew it was Sara's own unique taste she found there and her hips jerked in impatience as she could still see Oliver's hand between the other woman's legs.

Sara loved the feel of Felicity's softness and couldn't resist dropping one hand to her breast to play with the hardened peak she found there. She also enjoyed the rasp of Felicity's nails over her back and shoulders as she clutched at her. As she was kissing her, Sara felt and captured Felicity's low moan as Oliver entered her. Sara gave her one of her own back as Felicity's hands quickly moved between her legs.

Oliver closed his eyes in appreciation of the welcoming heat and wetness of Felicity's tight sheath. He immediately opened them again though as he remembered the women were still intimately connected in front of him. He pulled out and thrust back in even as he watched Felicity's hand slip between Sara's legs. He continued to watch as Felicity mirrored his strokes inside Sara's body as they continued to kiss. With Felicity's body clenching his though, his eyes lids drooped again as he focused only on that pleasure and that connection. He brought a hand to tease Felicity's clit as his strokes became harder and faster.

Felicity desperately wanted Sara to join them and share the orgasm; however, Oliver required her full attention as he slid in and out of her body. Filling her, teasing her as the pressure again built inside her. She didn't even remember wrapping her legs around his hips, but she felt when he brought them to his shoulders. She was fully exposed and opened to him and he again moved faster, harder. His hand grinding against her clit sent her over the edge and her whole body convulsed. She was barely aware of ripping her mouth from Sara or of the other woman's groan of pleasure as she too climaxed again. She did feel Oliver tense and with one last thrust and moan collapse onto her as he too found his own pleasure.

The trio was lying in a complicated sweaty mess but all three were grinning and thoroughly satisfied.

"That was so much better than just watching you guys." Felicity spoke without thought and despite what they had just shared, she still blushed as both roused enough to stare at her in surprise.

"You watched us?' Sara asked in surprise. She knew the lair had security, but it never occurred to her that Felicity would watch or even want to watch them. Regardless of her recent satisfaction, she felt desire again heat her blood. Before Felicity could respond, she continued. "Did you touch yourself when you watched?"

Oliver groaned at the mere thought and felt his body respond to the mental images. He too was staring intently at Felicity even and he tried not to get distracted as her blush spread to her breasts.

"Yes...and yes." Felicity admitted before she turned and buried her face against Sara's shoulder. She wasn't sure how either would react but it surprised her when Sara laughed and responded.

"You are a bad girl Felicity Smoak." Sara ran a hand over Felicity's face to push the hair away so she could kiss her. It was more of a kiss of appreciation than lust, but it heated immediately and both women pulled away gasping. As one, they turned to see Oliver's reaction.

"Will you watch us now and touch yourself?" Oliver couldn't stop the question as the thought of seeing Felicity pleasure herself was too much of a temptation.

"Watch while you two have sex?" Felicity's clarified even as her hips moved restlessly toward Oliver. She watched as they both grinned and nodded.

"Will you give me another orgasm afterwards?" Felicity bolded asked as she looked first at Oliver then Sara.

"Yes." Oliver immediately agreed.

"Yes." Sara also spoke quickly.

"Both of you will..." Felicity finally stumbled under the heat of both of their gazes. She watched as they exchanged another look before Sara spoke.

"We can spank you again...or I can use my mouth on you while you suck Oliver..." Sara trailed off teasingly as she tweaked Felicity's nipple.

"You can be on top or I can take you from behind while you go down on Sara." Oliver completed the thought as his own hand teased her clit.

Felicity shuddered with desire at the images they both put in her head as well as the stimulation of their hands. "As long as we have options." She laughed breathlessly as one hand sought Sara and the other Oliver.

"Bad, bad girl." Oliver teased.


	2. Working it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just an excuse for more smut - no vodka this time or spanking but still the threesome manage to have some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer than I intended but hopefully worth it as there's still some dirty fun! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER – No beta and no legal claim on Arrow so I guess all I can claim are the mistakes!

There had not been any other opportunities for the trio to pursue their plans as gang warfare had erupted in Starling City that night. With Diggle and Roy still recovering, the three spent their nights battling thugs instead of indulging in their fantasies. Even after Diggle and Roy were cleared for duty though the work load remained too great to play. Several weeks had gone by and frustrations were growing even as each wondered if they were the only one suffering and needing.

Diggle and Roy had both noticed the change in atmosphere whenever the other three were in the room together but they placed the blame on Sara rejoining the Team. Her presence lightened the work but just as with her first time on Team Arrow, she brought tension with her as well. It was even more obvious than before though as now all three sniped and argued. Before it had always been Oliver and Sara who had argued while Felicity had withdrawn but now they had witnessed arguments between Felicity and Sara, Oliver and Felicity, Sara and Oliver. Someone was always angry and it was making life on Team Arrow more than a little difficult.

“Did you get those numbers from—“ Oliver entered the lair without a greeting as he growled the question at Felicity.

“No and asking again in five minutes won’t get you a different answer.” Felicity huffed as she suddenly spun her chair around to glare at Oliver who was still in his Arrow gear. “I thought you and Sara just had to do that recon tonight even though we don’t have all the necessary intel?” She had been more hurt than she cared to admit when both had jumped at the chance to do a mission together that night. The one night they had all spent together had meant more than sexual play to her, but now she had to doubt whether or not it meant anything to them. They certainly had more shared history than just that single night. She had begun to think that they were more focused on one another and that she wasn’t needed or wanted by either.

“We do need to do it but the intel would be good.” Oliver slammed his quiver on the metal table and the sound echoed throughout the room. He didn’t notice that Felicity flinched nor did he notice that both Diggle and Roy winced. Instead he had closed his eyes to ward off a particularly vivid image of Felicity bent over the table as he had spanked her. The memories not only haunted his dreams but also his waking moments and Oliver was feeling the pain of frustration and lack of sleep. He knew his temper was shorter than normal, but he had also felt the sting of both Felicity’s and Sara’s tempers as well. It seemed that both had targeted only him for their bad moods recently. He had begun to think that they were more focused on one another and that he wasn’t needed or wanted by either.

Suddenly Sara joined and she threw her helmet onto the ground and again the tension in the room rose as all three now stood and stared at another. Diggle and Roy backed away slowly and started edging to the door as Sara spoke.

“You could have told me you were taking a different route back!” She heard the edge in her voice and tried to rein in her anger and, if she was honest, her frustration. It wasn’t a desire to do good that had prompted her to stay this time but instead a desire to be close to Oliver and Felicity. However, as there were no opportunities to enjoy any closeness since that one night she had started to doubt her choice. It had always been clear that the pair had a special bond and it had only seemed to be stronger now. Both Oliver and Felicity had snapped at her multiple times in recent days. She had begun to think they were more focused on one another and that she wasn’t needed or wanted by either.

Silence reigned and was punctuated only by the harsh breathing of the trio who had moved closer together as Sara spoke. Each wore their pride and anger as a shield and no one was ready to fight or back down. After several more tense moments, it was Diggle who finally spoke.

“You guys need to work this out and I don’t care how but we are out of here. Beat each other senseless if you need too but deal with whatever it is.”

Roy gave a nod of agreement and moved to follow Diggle as Felicity did the same. Several things happened at once – Oliver and Sara both reached out to Felicity, Roy started laughing, and Diggle spoke again.

“Yeah, you aren’t coming with us Felicity. I meant for the three of you to battle it out. At this point, I don’t care who wins but this isn’t working.”

“Hey! I’m not trained – I can’t fight them.” Felicity’s annoyance was clear and now her glare was focused on Diggle which caused him to snap back impatiently.

“Just watch them then! You are staying here Felicity!”   With that, both Diggle and Roy left and the metal door closed with a resounding thud.

The trio immediately took steps away from each other and worked to regain their own control. Each had heard Diggle’s order to Felicity to watch and each had replayed events from their night together when she had done just that before both Oliver and Sara had given her the promised orgasms for that. Tension was again thick in the air as it appeared none of them knew exactly what to do.

Felicity was the first to move and without speaking she resumed her seat and work at the computer. She had hoped for something else but it appeared that even Diggle knew that she should be on the side lines with Sara and Oliver being the main show. Burying her feelings, she focused on the work in front of her as the tension in the room continued to grow.

Oliver’s focus was on Felicity as she sat with her back ramrod straight and refused to meet his eyes. He had always known he wasn’t good enough for her and now he just needed to accept that after one night she had reached the same conclusion. Before that night, Felicity had never avoided his eyes and usually pushed him into making more eye contact than he did with anyone else. Burying his feelings, he moved toward a training dummy to work off the frustration in the only outlet that was available to him.

Sara’s gaze flicked back and forth between the pair and she saw both Felicity’s anger and Oliver’s pain even as they both turned their back to her and moved away. She stood immobile as waves of pain crashed through her body. Staring at Oliver’s back, she saw that after only a few strikes he was breathing hard and struggling and she moved to comfort him as she had their first night together after he had found out about his mom’s betrayal. As she walked by Felicity a movement caught her attention and out of the corner of her eye she saw Felicity quickly swipe away a tear.

Without conscious thought, Sara released her own frustration and pain in the form of a kick aimed at Oliver’s head. He turned and blocked and soon the two were engaged in a physical contest of wills. She blamed him for her pain and Felicity’s and the power behind each strike and kick revealed the depth of her suffering, doubt, and fears.

Oliver heard Sara’s low groan and turned just in time to block her first kick. After that there was a blur of attacks from her that left him moving back and defensive. Sara’s fighting style was familiar to him but this wasn’t fighting, this was lashing out. He understood then that she too was suffering and the attack was her way of releasing feelings she couldn’t verbalize or even understand. The attack continued for several minutes until he swept Sara’s feet out from under her. He hadn’t expected her to grab him though so he was pulled off balance to land on top of her.

After a moment of stunned silence the pair smiled and both moved to meet the other’s mouth for a heated kiss. Both gloried in the less violent contact even as their bodies moved restlessly and their hands clutched and grabbed frantically. They were lost in the intensity of their reunion which felt so comfortable and easy. It was the squeak of Felicity’s chair and the click of her heels on the floor that broke the couple apart.

It was Oliver who called out her name. “Felicity!”

As usual his tone carried more weight and feeling than others had when they used her name. Felicity heard his plea and paused more from habit than desire. After a quiet moment though she resumed her hasty departure as Oliver and Sara gained their feet. Oliver gritted his teeth and prepared to watch Felicity walk out of his life, but Sara remembered the other woman’s tear and refused to accept Felicity’s departure without speaking to her.

Sara ran and vaulted the stairs to land in front of Felicity to block her exit. She opened her mouth to angrily challenge Felicity’s decision to leave, but was again swayed by the tears the other woman wouldn’t let fall from her eyes. Smiling gently, Sara simply pulled Felicity into her body for a hug despite her resistance. She had never meant to hurt Felicity and regretted letting her own doubts push her to snap at her lately. As Felicity remained stiff and unyielding, Sara switched tactics and dipped her head to press kisses along the soft skin of Felicity’s neck.

Oliver watched the interaction intently and with a deep yearning to join them; however, he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet as he wasn’t sure of his place. As his eyes were locked on the women, he saw when Sara started whispering into Felicity’s ear. It was Felicity’s reaction that surprised him as she stiffened at first, then seemed to melt into Sara, before she again straightened her spine and lifted her head proudly. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw her nod and pull away from a now smiling Sara.

Felicity saw Oliver’s confusion but wouldn’t let his doubts sway her any more than she would let her own. She had accepted Sara’s apology and had whispered her own as she placed several kisses against the other woman’s cheek. However, there was still Oliver to deal with and Felicity agreed with Sara’s approach even if she wasn’t sure how Oliver would react.

Oliver let his eyes roam over Felicity’s body for clues as to her intention, but he found himself distracted by the rapid rise and fall of her breasts under the thin blouse. He couldn’t help tracing the outline of her bra with his eyes before his gaze immediately sought the pulse fluttering at her neck. Moving up from there, he fixated on her mouth as she tried to control her breathing. It was that fixation that almost allowed Felicity to land the punch.

He reacted instinctively, blocked quickly, and even moved to return the blow before his mind locked his muscles in place to protect Felicity. Oliver wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew he could never strike Felicity in anger, hurt, or self-defense. He also knew that as he had done with Sara, he would allow Felicity whatever release she needed. Looking over to meet Sara’s eyes, Oliver nodded in agreement as he realized that this was what she has whispered. He saw her smile wickedly as she moved closer even as Felicity struck out toward his head.

Felicity saw the look and knew Oliver was acknowledging Sara’s part and that simply fueled her anger. Without any more doubt or fear, she immediately launched her attack in the form of flying fists. What she lacked in skill Felicity more than made up for in determination and passion. The majority of her strikes hurt her more than Oliver but she still felt an incredible amount of pleasure in using him as a punching bag especially when she landed a glancing blow along his cheek.

As Sara watched, it seemed Felicity was able to release her pent-up emotions and her body gradually relaxed. Oliver had stayed close without backing away so as Felicity lost her stiff form it appeared that she simply melted into him. His arms tightened and pulled her closer even as her arms moved to wrap around him as well.

Sara moved quietly across the room to the pair and met Oliver’s eyes once again. She saw both the relief and the desire there – it was the desire that caused her to inhale sharply. For them, training had always been about survival, never foreplay. Then again she had also never indulged in a threesome before Felicity either. It seemed that once again Felicity was a bad girl and Sara was eager to play.

“We are definitely going to have to train you to fight Felicity!” Sara teased as she tugged playfully on blond ponytail to get her attention. As soon as Felicity turned her way, she moved in quickly and pressed her lips to Felicity’s even though the other woman was still wrapped around Oliver.

Felicity gasped lightly as the feel of Sara’s lips which allowed complete entrance to her mouth. Soon her tongue was dueling with Sara’s and she felt her body respond quickly. After just a moment though, Sara pulled away with a laugh.

“We’ve kissed and made up now so let’s train!” Sara knew how she wanted this to turn out and she also knew Oliver would realize her plan right away. As always, it was Felicity who was the deciding factor as the one who stood between them even as she brought them together.

Oliver smothered a groan as he could easily see where Sara wanted to take this. He knew she had seen the desire in his own eyes and was simply building on that. However, considering the aftermath from their one night together he wasn’t sure he was willing to risk Felicity and her friendship again.

“Really? You guys would train with me?” Felicity saw another chance to not just stand on the side lines and she was eager to grasp it. There was the small voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that there was no vodka to blame this time though if things got out of hand. Despite how strained everything had been recently, she still felt drawn to both Oliver and Sara and if this was the only way to be close to them then she was willing to take it.

As both women turned to him, Oliver gritted his teeth and smiled for Felicity’s benefit as he nodded his agreement.

“Great! Let’s get you into some more comfortable clothes Felicity.” Sara pulled her away before Oliver could decide to voice his objections. She kept the conversation light as she allowed Felicity to borrow her own workout clothes. Luckily as they were both slim the tight track shorts and sports bra worked out well. For her part, Sara simply kept her black leather on though she did remove her jacket.

As both women returned to the training mats they found Oliver pounding a furious rhythm into one of the training dummies. Sweat already glistened on his back which distracted both women more than either would care to admit.

Sara buried a smile though when she saw that he had kept on the leather pants as she didn’t think the pants would be able to hide the reaction she anticipated. She released the smile when she raised her eyes and met his glare. _This is gonna be fun_ , Sara thought as she laughed. Her relationship with Oliver hadn’t been playful since before the Gambit and even then it was intertwined with other, deeper issues they both had with Laurel. Sex simply to play or share love had never been part of their equation…until Felicity.

Felicity balled her fists hard enough to feel the bite of her short nails. She needed the pain to stop her from reaching out to touch him. Oliver’s body had always pulled her not just for his strength but because she understood the commitment and tragedies that had combined to create him. He really was beautiful for all that he remained dark and tortured and she wanted to ease his burden and share her light with him in any way that he would allow. Once she had touched him she found it harder to keep a distance, harder to keep her feelings and love buried.

Oliver took a deep breath as he switched his gaze from Sara’s taunting smile to Felicity’s face. As always the emotions she displayed captivated and moved him…until he noticed her clothing or lack thereof. Grimacing, his eyes traveled over her again a second and third time.

The first time he had seen her in workout clothes he had snapped at her - he knew she didn't understand why but desire had hit him hard and fast then. Anger and misdirection were his only strategic options to survive the encounter. He was both grateful and saddened that she hadn't trained in front of him again. Sara had berated him for that even then - before either had opened admitted to wanting Felicity. Both had known though just as both knew Sara's goal now.

He also understood that Felicity was his only chance, the deciding factor once again. If she focused on training then he would bury his own desires as he had many, many times before. It was more of a challenge now that he had been with her, but it would still be the right choice and he would do it for her.

Sara felt the heightened awareness and tension in the room even though Oliver and Felicity both ignored it. She simply smiled and bided her time - she was willing to be patient for what she wanted.

They started with simple grabs and defenses. Oliver and Sara would demonstrate with Felicity watching eagerly. Sara would then coach Felicity as Oliver played the role of attacker. Their initial efforts were focused and both Oliver and Sara coached Felicity to improve her form. They stuck to the basics and Felicity did catch on rather quickly this time.

The IT girl’s focus remained on learning but Sara noticed that after the first fifteen minutes Felicity's reaction time slowed down even though her breathing sped up. Oliver wasn't doing much better as often his attacks often including lingering caresses and he was clearly distracted as well.

Sara moved her plan forward by switching to a reverse choke which required very close contact. For a moment, Sara was distracted herself at the heat and hardness of Oliver's body pressed behind her especially when he rotated his hips to grind slightly against her. She heard his faint growl and knew he was teasing her intentionally for her game, but she still believed the end result would be more than satisfactory for them all.

With that thought in mind, she chose a technique that allowed her to flip Oliver over. She didn't watch his expression when he landed on his back as her focus remained on Felicity. Sara's mind and eyes wandered as she watched a bead of sweat disappear inside the cleavage revealed by the sports bra. Bringing her focus back as Oliver cleared his throat she demonstrated the technique twice more.

No one was surprised when Felicity struggled and Sara jumped forward eagerly to place the other woman's hips in the correct position.

"Basically you need to switch places to take him down." Sara knew what Felicity's response and she worked to keep her face blank even when she felt Oliver's eyes on her.

"And how do I do that Sara? Two objects can't occupy the same space, ya know?" Felicity grumbled. It was hard enough to stay focused on the basics when Oliver stood a foot away. She had thought it might be easier if she couldn't see him but his body behind her brought all kinds of images and memories to mind. It also didn't help that she could feel his heat and hardness...not that _hardness_ as she had already noticed that Oliver was turned as a slight angle as his hip pressed into her instead. She could have sworn that he had held Sara differently.

"Easy - you go down and grind against him." Sara had chosen her words carefully and laughed out loud as Felicity's mouth fell open and Oliver's eyes closed. "Seriously, bend your knees so lower your center of gravity, step back slightly with your right foot, and now keep dropping and turn to your right."

Oliver knew what would happen if Felicity followed those directions so when she moved he did drop to the ground but he was ready and willing to catch her when she toppled down after him. The couple froze as both felt their hearts pound and blood heat. It was Sara who broke the spell with her soft, teasing words.

“Technically, you two haven’t kissed and made up yet.”

Oliver couldn’t look away from Felicity, but he still didn’t move – the choice had to be hers. After just a single heartbeat of silence, Felicity sighed, smiled shyly, and looked at his mouth. That was permission enough for Oliver who couldn’t settle just for raising up to meet her.

Felicity’s eyes were still locked on Oliver’s mouth as she found herself landing on her back with Oliver now on top of her. She saw his grin before she looked up to meet his eyes. The desire heating his gaze slammed into her and took her breath away. She finally caught on to Sara’s game, but she assumed she was the only one truly turned on by their training.   Wriggling slightly, Felicity spread her legs to allow Oliver to settle against her and then she felt more proof of his desire. Smiling coyly now, Felicity spoke in a soft voice.

“I’m still waiting for my kiss Oliver.”

Oliver had watched as Felicity put the pieces together – her mind and heart were truly just as sexy to him as her body. He returned her smile with a cocky grin of his own before he slowly lowered his head. At the last moment, he veered to the side and pressed a line of kisses along her collar bone. When Felicity tilted her head to give him greater access, he licked a trail up her neck and nipped at her ear before swirling his tongue inside.

“Kiss her Oliver.” Sara’s voice was low and throaty as she dropped to the mats beside them.

Turning to meet Sara’s eyes before he looked back to Felicity’s, he saw both were now heavy lidded and pouting. If possible, more blood pooled in his lower body and he groaned as the provocation of both beauties being turned on and willing. Obliging all of their desires, he finally pressed his mouth to Felicity’s. The kiss was immediately deep and sensual as the pair seemed to pour out all of their frustration and doubt until only need, desire, and love remained.

It was a shock for Oliver to feel Felicity stiffen and push against him. He forced himself up as he dragged air in to hopefully fight the sensual haze clouding his brain. Her smile reassured him and her hands caressing him through his pants simply darkened the sensual haze. He moved toward her but Felicity angled her body to the side – the rasp of her nails against his arms and press of her breasts against his chest distracted him enough to allow her to slide out from under him.

Felicity issued a low throaty laugh at Oliver’s groan as she brought herself up on all fours. She couldn’t resist another look at him and found his gaze locked on her backside. Unable to resist, she arched her back as she moved in a slow crawl to get to Sara. Felicity had never felt more sensual as she met Sara’s eyes and saw the same hot lust and appreciation that she had already found in Oliver’s gaze.

Sara watched Felicity intently even as Oliver moved to remove his pants. Felicity stopped just out of reach and smiled as she rose up on her knees and pulled the sports bra over her head. Dropping her gaze to Felicity’s breasts, Sara groaned as she noticed the peaks were already pebbled and hard. Her hand was out and reaching before she had even realized she had moved. Felicity pulling back stopped her though and had her looking in concern at the other woman.

“You are the only one with a shirt on Sara.” Felicity’s voice was low and teasing. She gasped slightly as Oliver was suddenly behind her. She then groaned as his hands found her breasts and teased her – her back arched of its own accord and her groan became a purr of pleasure as she felt him without the barrier of clothes. Felicity immediately ground against his erection as her breath quickened. Sara then demanded her attention as she slowly unzipped her black leather corset top and pulled it from her body.

Oliver’s eyes opened at the sound of the zipper and he found himself watching as Sara undressed for Felicity. He watched as Sara’s tongue darted out to wet her lips even as her eyes remained locked on his hands touching Felicity. He freed one breast for Sara’s greedy gaze and used that hand to cup Felicity between her legs. The moisture evident there aroused him to such a degree that he pressed a quick, hard bite into Felicity’s tender neck before looking up to meet Sara’s eyes.

Sara recognized the rampant lust in Oliver’s gaze and actions as the same feeling pounding through her body. She closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure coursing through her body already so she was unprepared when soft hands grazed her bare stomach before unzipping her pants. Her eyes flew open and she saw Felicity’s eyes were also glazed over with desire. The other woman dipped her head forward to tease a breast with her tongue and Sara couldn’t stop a low moan of appreciation. She immediately brought a hand to caress Felicity’s face and pull her up for a kiss.

Felicity loved the contrast of Sara’s soft breast in her hand, softer lips on her mouth and Oliver’s hard body behind her, sharp teeth marking her skin. However, she moved from Sara’s mouth to whimper a protest when Oliver’s hand disappeared from between her legs. She was temporarily distracted to see him teasing Sara’s nipple instead and she couldn’t stop looking at them. Sara then distracted her further by sliding her own hand between Felicity’s legs, under the shorts that were all that she wore. Both women groaned at the intimate contact and both leaned forward for another kiss.

It took mere moments before Oliver felt Felicity’s body stiffen then melt after her first orgasm. His own body remained hot, hard, and desperate. He moved quickly to lay the now pliant Felicity down so he could remove her shorts and panties. Sliding his hands under her shorts, he stopped short when he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. His eyes found Felicity’s and he saw her grin before she looked at Sara.

Sara grinned as she reached forward to stroke Oliver’s cock. She knew his thoughts would immediately go to visions of her removing Felicity’s panties and not allowing him to watch. “Don’t worry. We didn’t play without you but it was my idea for her to skip the panties.”

“Sara.” Her name was a chastising growl as she continued to stroke him before moving to cup his balls in her other hand. He removed his hands from Felicity’s shorts to pull Sara roughly to him for a kiss as he slipped his hand between her legs to find the heat and moisture he wanted.

The pair remained locked in their embrace for several minutes as Felicity rested and watched. They were both so beautiful that it was easy to watch them. As both were also very guarded and private, Felicity got a thrill at being allowed to witness such an intimate moment. She was also more than a little turned on and ready to play more despite her recent orgasm. Feeling demanding, Felicity slid away to allow room to pull her own shorts off. She wasn’t surprised when the couple before her stopped to watch her movements.

After she had dropped her shorts to the ground, Felicity adjusted her position to again be on her knees to grin at them. She then focused on Sara and shook her head in mock annoyance.

“You still have too many clothes on Sara.”

Sara and Oliver both laughed despite the sexual tension pushing through their bodies. They shared a smiled as both realized that once again, Felicity brought something light and special to these moments as she did in their daily lives. As they were looking at one another, both were surprised when Felicity pushed between them but both quickly made room.

Grinning at being able to surprise them both, Felicity pushed Sara’s shoulder to encourage her to lie back. She couldn’t resist turning and scraping her nails up Oliver’s strong thighs, chiseled abs, and wide chest. As his mouth descended, she eagerly opened hers to accept his kiss.

This time it was Sara enjoying the view of the beautiful couple engaged so intimately before her. Just as Felicity had, she felt herself being turned on by their obvious connection and pleasure. However, she reined in her desires and laid back to watch for several more moments. As they were angled toward her, she couldn’t help but focus on Oliver’s erection as he rocked his hips against Felicity. More heat and moisture pooled between Sara’s legs and she couldn’t resist sliding her own hand down to provide some friction where she needed it.

Oliver broke away as he heard Sara’s low moan and forced himself to drag in much needed oxygen as he and Felicity both turned to see Sara.

“Need some help?” Felicity asked in a low growling voice that brought smiles to both Sara and Oliver.

Felicity saw their smiles but she was more focused on getting Sara’s pants off. She crawled forward slowly and did finally smile when she saw Sara’s eyes drop to her breasts. Felicity couldn’t resist glancing behind her to confirm Oliver’s eyes were also trained on her. It gave her such a rush to have both of them focused on her – it made her feel more powerful and sexier than she had ever felt. It also gave her the courage to be with them and try things she hadn’t tried before. Now she found she wanted to taste Sara and bring her to orgasm. She made quick work of the other woman’s pants and then positioned herself between her legs as she dropped her head.

At the first touch of Felicity’s tongue at her center, Sara’s whole body arched in pleasure. Her hands gripped the other’s woman head to hold her against her even as she lifted her hips to demand more. Felicity’s tongue laved and lapped eagerly and Sara felt the tension mount.

“Felicity!” Sara was now the one that growled as she spread her legs further apart.

“Use your hand, finger her Felicity.” Oliver prompted Felicity who seemed too caught up in the pleasure of feasting on Sara to note the other woman’s demand. He bent over Felicity and placed her hand where Sara wanted it. He gasped along with Sara as Felicity slid two fingers inside as her tongue continued its teasing.

Felicity felt Sara’s pleasure and it thrilled her. She also felt Oliver’s hard erection pressed against her butt. She couldn’t help but press against him even as she arched her back. She then found it difficult to concentrate on Sara’s pleasure as her own body rocked with it.

Oliver enjoyed watched the women play – strong, giving women sharing pleasure so intimately. However, when Felicity arched her back and his cock slid between her thighs he found himself entirely focused on her and the heat and wetness of her body. He positioned himself at her entrance then pulled her legs back and further apart to find the right angle before he slid inside her.

Sara felt the change in pressure of Felicity’s mouth on her and knew it was Oliver rocking into her from behind that was setting their pace now. She was close to her climax and that knowledge coupled with the harder, faster pace pushed her over the edge. Pleasure crashed through her body before she relaxed into a boneless heap with Felicity still between her legs. She forced her eyes open only to meet Felicity’s as she enjoyed Oliver pounding into her.

Felicity felt Sara’s pleasure and moved her hand so she could grip Sara’s thighs for balance. She remained low with her head nearly resting on Sara’s stomach. Her entire body rocked with the power of Oliver’s thrusts and when his hand slipped between her legs to circle and tease her clit Felicity exploded. Her orgasm continued in smaller waves as Oliver changed his pace to slower and deeper as his hand still teased her. Felicity gasped his name even as she continued to stare into Sara’s eyes.

“Oliver!”

Hearing Felicity’s voice after feeling the waves of her orgasm forced Oliver to change back to quick, hard thrusts. He was surprised to feel Felicity immediately tense and push hard against him. After only a few strokes she exploded again and this time he followed her over the edge.

Sara cradled Felicity against her breasts and stroked her hair as the other woman continued to breathe fast. She could even feel Felicity’s heart pounding in her chest. Feeling calm and relaxed herself, Sara enjoyed the moment and moved to find Oliver’s hand. As their fingers entwined, Sara felt gratitude that he was still in her life and that he had found the woman they now shared.

Felicity adjusted her body to curve into Sara and also twisted to ensure she remained in contact with Oliver. Her breathing and heart rate finally slowed. For the first time since her last night with them, Felicity found peace, happiness, and an intense satisfaction.

Oliver moved to spoon Felicity even as one hand met Sara’s searching fingers. He squeezed gently in acknowledgement of the treasure they shared. With his other hand, he caressed Felicity’s body from ribs to thighs with slow, long strokes until he felt her relax completely and fall to sleep.

Sara also felt the change in Felicity’s state and her eyes quickly sought Oliver’s in question.

“They will be back soon. We can’t let her sleep long.” Both knew his unspoken words were, _enjoy this moment now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo should I continue this little adventure? Any ideas?


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where Chapter 2 left off and the smut continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to repeat myself but I have no idea where this one came from either; however, I very much appreciate all who have encouraged me to continue with both kudos and comments! BTW, I do plan to try the reader suggestions that both Oliver and Sara be in protective mode AND that Oliver discover Sara and Felicity playing intimately without him! Pls let me know if you have other suggestions as I clearly wish to continue this story! :)
> 
> BTW, still no beta and this one kinda wrote itself very quickly so pls forgive my mistakes!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Not mine to play with but a girl can dream, right?

“They will be back soon. We can’t let her sleep long.” Both knew his unspoken words were, _enjoy this moment now_.

Sara and Oliver both remained quiet and did enjoy the moment as Felicity slept peacefully between them for several minutes. Both were lost to thoughts and memories but they still allowed some cautious hope as they dreamed of the future. Neither spent much time or efforts on dreams or the future since before the Gambit, but Felicity again brought something special out of them. For a moment, both indulged in dreams of the future even if they were concerned that too much of that future rested on the woman they had both fallen for so easily.

“Felicity, wake up. Roy and Diggle will be back soon and we need to get up and dressed.” It was Sara who tried to nudge Felicity into wakefulness as she brushed the hair from her face.

“Huh? Nooo, five more minutes.” Felicity turned away from Sara to curve her body into Oliver’s hard form and bury her head into his neck as she rejected Sara’s attempt to wake her.

Sara grinned and reached out to playfully tug Felicity’s blond hair but instead she was distracted by the bare skin of the other woman’s back. She first traced the bullet wound scar before she moved a finger lightly down Felicity’s spine – she continued to be mesmerized when she saw the resulting shiver. Her hand remained low and Sara couldn’t resist moving in to place kisses along the same path and she enjoyed Felicity’s arch and sigh at her touch.

Oliver had smiled when Felicity had turned to him as he hadn’t realized she didn’t just wake up instantly as he and Sara did. He was momentarily distracted by painful memories of the lessons he had learned which forced him to wake up on command. It was Felicity’s delicate shiver that brought him back to the present and he grinned when he saw Sara’s look of absolute fascination as she leaned in to kiss Felicity’s bare back. Felicity’s movements brought her breasts firmly against his chest and her sigh slid into his ear as she raised her head. His body hardened instantly as his hands flexed on Felicity’s hips and he fought the urge to bury himself inside her again.

Still half asleep, Felicity’s body registered the pleasurable touches well before her mind. She assumed she was dreaming of Oliver and Sara again and simply sighed and let the dream progress. Her hands moved to trace the tattoos and scars on Oliver’s chest that she had long ago memorized even though her eyes remained closed. The hitch in his breathing as such simple caresses had Felicity moving to add her tongue and lips to the equation. She only paused to gasp as she felt Sara’s fingers tease her from behind for just a moment before the woman moved back up her body.

Sara met Oliver’s eyes over Felicity’s shoulder and both knew it was risky to continue but neither wanted to stop. Felicity’s implicit trust in them as she continued to remain asleep and dreaming was an innocent provocation that neither could resist. Oliver raised a brow in silent inquiry and Sara met it with a grin as both agreed to bring Felicity to another quick orgasm.

Moving quickly but softly, Sara slid her hands up Felicity’s side as she pulled the other blond up and back to lie on top of her. Felicity whimpered in protest at the loss of contact with Oliver but groaned when she felt the softness of Sara’s breasts against her back as well as the soft hands cupping her own breasts. As Felicity tilted her head, Sara grinned and took advantage of the access to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

Oliver followed Sara’s movements but immediately slid lower so he could press a kiss to Felicity’s thigh before quickly moving up to her center. Felicity’s hips rocked up to meet his lips and Oliver buried his smile against her soft flesh. After only a couple passes of his tongue, Felicity’s body responded and drenched him in moisture.

Sara tried in vain to stop her own whimper as she could not only feel Felicity’s hips rock but the combined heat of her body and Oliver’s mouth was tempting close to her own pussy. Reining in her desire, she instead focused on Felicity as she moved from cupping her breasts to rolling the hardened peaks between her fingers. She did take the edge off her desire by scraping her teeth along the tendon in Felicity’s neck before sinking her teeth in deeper.

Felicity felt heat and desire flood her body as it always did in her dreams. She was distracted by the softness of Sara’s body under her even as she reached blindly to keep Oliver’s head between her legs. Her heart raced and her breath stuttered as she felt his tongue delve inside her. Felicity’s moan was low and long as she chased Oliver’s tongue with her hips and arched into Sara’s hands.

Oliver felt the tension invade Felicity body and had moved with the intention to add a finger inside her when he heard Sara’s low whimper. With a feral smile, he took his hand not to Felicity but instead moved it under her to slide easily into Sara’s hot sheath. He groaned against Felicity as he felt Sara’s excitement and groaned again as Sara bucked against his hand which also forced Felicity harder against his tongue. At the same time, Sara moved a hand from Felicity’s breast to tease her clit so Oliver could again slide his tongue into Felicity as he continued to finger Sara.

Felicity’s body exploded into orgasm even as she was pulled from her dream to realize it was real. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she tried to process all the stimulation – Sara’s hands teasing her breast and clit, Oliver’s tongue stroking inside her, Sara’s teeth nipping at her shoulder, Oliver’s hand clutching her hip, Sara’s breasts pressed into her back. Felicity’s body hadn’t relaxed from that peak before her mind and heart toppled her over another one as she understood the pair had worked to pleasure her while she had slept. With a shriek of surprise, she relished the waves of pleasure as she relaxed and slid to Sara’s side.

Sara felt the soft melting of Felicity over her even as Oliver’s fingers curved inside her and pushed her to follow Felicity over the edge. She even echoed Felicity’s cry of pleasure as her own body relaxed into a languid repose. Her hands stroked lightly and thoughtlessly over Felicity’s smooth skin as her body still experienced ripples of pleasure.

Oliver leaned back on his knees to enjoy the picture of the women before him. Both wore soft smiles and looked up at him through half closed eyes. It was Felicity that captured his attention as she spoke softly.

“Oh my, that was even better than my best wet dreams. I could definitely get used to that!” Felicity immediately blushed at her own words and opened her mouth to clarify as she didn’t really expect to have a future with either Oliver or Sara.

It was Diggle’s voice over the comms that interrupted and froze them all in place.

“Not sure who’s alive in there but we’ll be back in ten.”

Felicity immediately scrambled off Sara and stood. Without thought of her undress, she rushed to the comms mike to reply to her friend.

“We are all still here – see you in ten Digg.”

Felicity knew she was blushing and she kept her gaze down as she looked for her clothes. Unfortunately her lowered gaze immediately fell upon Sara still reclined casually and clearly satisfied. She met Sara’s eyes and had to smile when the other woman grinned so easily. Felicity immediately turned to Oliver and her heart temporarily stopped. While he too grinned at her, his body was still taut with unfulfilled need and desire.

Sara’s grin became even wider as she watched Felicity stare in wonder and with no small amount of hunger at Oliver’s erection. She kept her mouth shut as she waited to see if Oliver would pursue his own pleasure as Felicity was clearly willing even if time was limited and they risked getting caught.

Oliver had stood when Felicity had and moved with her to the desk. He then watched the exchange between the women as he had tried to school his own features to hide the lust running rampant through him. He was able to grin at Felicity; however, he was still struggling with his need and finding his control. It didn’t help that both remained naked though so he focused intently on their faces which meant he saw first Felicity’s embarrassment and then with her lust. She continued to stare at his body and unlike his facial expression, he couldn’t control or hide his body’s response. If possible, he hardened further as she licked her lips and moved toward him as if in a trance.

“Felicity, we need to get dressed. It may not take them ten minutes to get here.” Oliver tried to make the honorable choice as he knew Felicity would be mortified to be caught by Diggle and Roy. His words didn’t stop her progress nor did they stop her from dropping to her knees in front of him.

“Come on Oliver, it won’t take her that long to get you off.” Sara teased and then laughed as Oliver directed a glare her way. She noticed it didn’t last though as without warning Felicity licked his cock from base to tip. Oliver’s groan was deep and low as his hands immediately moved to Felicity’s head. Sara sat back to watch as his grip changed immediately from pushing her away to holding her in place.

Oliver fell back to rest against the desk and closed his eyes as Felicity moved her hand to cup his balls. She continued to lick and nibble teasingly and he tried desperately not to thrust into her mouth. He wanted her to do whatever she wanted so he tried to maintain some thread of control. While he wanted to see Felicity’s mouth on him he knew that watching her would push him over the edge even faster so he kept his eyes tightly closed.

Had Oliver been watching he would have seen Felicity’s grin before she slid him fully into her mouth and started sucking. She moved her hands to grasp his hips for balance but she still rasped her nails along his skin as he moaned in pleasure. His hands in her hair became rougher and Felicity thrilled at the ease of pushing him beyond his control.

Thoroughly enjoying the sight before her, Sara couldn’t resist moving toward the pair. She slid a hand over Felicity’s head as she stroked up Oliver’s chest toward his neck.

“Suck him hard Felicity.” Sara’s voice was throaty, low and immediately brought Oliver’s eyes to hers. She pulled his head toward hers and captured his moan as Felicity followed her sensual order.

Felicity could feel the pressure building in Oliver and quickened her pace as she also swirled her tongue around his tip. With Sara pressed into her from behind, Felicity was able to move a hand back to cup Oliver’s balls and tease him more thoroughly. It didn’t take long for her to feel him explode in her mouth and she swallowed greedily as she continued to flick her tongue over and around his length.

Oliver released grip on Felicity’s head even as he released Sara’s mouth. Pleasure still heated his body but now it included a relaxed lethargy that he rarely experienced as his life left little room for such trust. For just a moment though, he kept his defenses down and remained open and loving as he tugged Felicity to her feet. He quickly captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss as Sara slid to the side but remained closed.

Sara stroked a hand over Oliver’s back even as she rested the other low on Felicity’s back. She was surprised to feel that Oliver remained relaxed instead of immediately going back on alert. There was no tension in his body though as he leisurely kissed Felicity. The blond had clearly enjoyed pleasuring Oliver but she too radiated a sensual indolence as well. It took a moment for Sara to realize that she was just as tranquil and satiated as the pair and she couldn’t help a smile at that discovery. Perhaps Felicity was right and this was better than her dreams as well.

Felicity pulled back from Oliver with a smile as she moved to rest her head over his heart as it beat steady and true. Taking the unique opportunity, she allowed herself to curve completely into him as she wrapped both arms around his waist to simply hug him. Her hug wasn’t based on gratitude that he had returned safely from a mission nor was it a prelude for more sex, it was a simply a hug of affection and appreciation of him. He felt so solid, warm as his heat seemed to pour over and into her. She felt warm too but it was a comforting warmth not the heat of passion that she had quickly grown accustomed to sharing with Oliver and Sara.

Oliver smiled and with a contented sigh pressed a kiss into Felicity’s hair as she snuggled against him. With a sigh, he remained still as she then moved to one side to allow room for Sara on his other side. Both women now kept an arm around him and burrowed in close. He wasn’t surprised at such trust and affection from Felicity but he was surprised at such a show from Sara who then even pressed a light kiss into his shoulder. The kiss was chaste but still warmed him as it was a sign of her affection, not lust, just affection. He moved to press a kiss against Sara’s temple as he felt the women intertwine the fingers and rest their joined hands against his stomach.

For just a moment, all three were quiet and simply relished the warmth, comfort, and love that remained after the overwhelming and irresistible heat of the passion had been temporarily appeased. All knew this interlude needed to end soon and each wondered just how quickly they would be able to repeat it.


	4. Herbal remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't directly follow the last chapter - instead we start after Felicity is injured (only a little) after a recent Team mission. Luckily both Sara and Oliver are willing to play doctor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite all the good ideas, this isn’t an exact response to any of them! Like the first chapters, I’m not exactly sure where it came from but it practically wrote itself. I’m not sure why I’m currently obsessed with this trio but with two chapters in two days it’s clear that I just can’t let them go! BTW, this one is also rather long but I just couldn’t stop! ;)
> 
> UPDATED NOTE - My apologies and thanks to mandajoy84 who asked for a scene where Felicity had a close call and Oliver and Sara were attentive! I read the comment (it was one of the first on this story) but then totally forgot about it when I posted this and failed to give credit accordingly for inspiring this chapter! So despite my original note above, this was my response to a request!!! Pls keep those ideas coming!!
> 
> BTW, no beta review so pls ignore all mistakes!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Oh, if only they were mine we could have so much fun but alas they are not!

Felicity eased herself down into the tub with a heartfelt groan of appreciation. She had joined the Team in the field and, of course, nothing had gone according to plan. While she hadn’t acquired a new scar this time, she did feel like she had been run over by a truck. The bad guys had tried to grab her and while she had fought back it was the fact that both Oliver and Sara had joined the fray that had saved her. Unfortunately, during the chaos of the battle, she had taken a fall through a skylight and landed hard on a table below.

Team Arrow had been victorious though and Roy had told her on the drive back to the headquarters that both Oliver and Sara had been ruthless in their attempt to save her. Even though he had seen both fight on numerous occasions before he was still amazed by what they had done tonight. He had regaled her with the details of what had taken place while she had been out cold on the table and he couldn’t say enough about their power or even the way that had worked together so well.

Even in her weakened state, Felicity had been jealous that she hadn’t seen them. She knew them even more intimately now but she also knew she would always find them beautiful to watch – so much strength, control, and grace.

Leaning back into the tub now, Felicity shut her eyes and tried to see the detailed picture Roy had innocently shared. Unfortunately, her head was fuzzy and she couldn’t quite capture the moment. That didn’t stop the slow heating of her blood though as she continued to think about the pair.

Roy had joined Diggle and Oliver to stand guard while Sara had cared for her injuries. Despite Sara’s gently touch and soft caresses, Felicity’s pain had kept her distracted and unappreciative. She had refused any _aspirin_ as she was truly afraid she might act even more inappropriately and that Diggle or even Roy might find out what had been going on behind closed doors lately.

Now that Felicity was in less pain though she was able to recall and appreciate Sara’s gentle ministrations. Regardless of how strong of a fighter Sara was, her touch was always gentle on Felicity’s skin. Tonight had been no exception and Felicity appreciated just how much emotion the other woman would have had to bury in order to be that soft.

Felicity gasped as she realized that while Diggle had driven her home and Roy had left as well, both Oliver and Sara had remained back at headquarters. She knew both were angry and still running on adrenaline and she could easily imagine just how they would work that off – a quick hard fuck. There would be no gentleness between them but the sex would be hot and thoroughly satisfying.

With her brow furrowed, Felicity considered her options. Could she call them over or join them there? Would they even welcome her in the aftermath of battle? Should she pull up the security feed to see just what they were doing? Both jealousy and lust heated Felicity’s blood but as she moved to get out of the tub, her muscles ached in protest and she slipped back down with a groan of frustration.

An idea suddenly piqued her interest and Felicity reached forward for the shower head massager she had bought shortly after meeting Oliver. With a naughty smile, she held it loosely in her hand as she settled back and closed her eyes once more.

Felicity first remembered each touch of Sara’s hands on her body as she had tended her wounds – each feather light stroke of her fingertips, each soft kiss pressed into her skin, each brush of Sara’s body against hers. Humming in appreciation, Felicity used her own hands to repeat Sara’s touches.

As her breath hitched, more images flooded Felicity’s mind and heated her blood. She didn’t use her memories from her own times with Oliver and Sara nor did she recall the times she had watched them together. Instead she focused on what they would have done to work off the night’s frustration and fear.

Neither was good at sharing their feelings but they were both really good at sharing their bodies and giving pleasure. However, Felicity knew that tonight wouldn’t be about pleasure but about need. Both were angry and even scared with her in the field and both were livid that she had been injured. It gave Felicity a warm feeling to know they cared but even that wasn’t her focus right now. At this moment, she wanted to imagine Oliver and Sara working off their feelings for her by fucking one another.

She could see them standing on opposite sides of the training mats. Both would still be wearing their leather. Betting on both being eager and needy, Felicity could see them stepping forward as one until their bodies met. As both loved kissing, she knew their lips would immediately devour the other – all sharp nips and dueling tongues as both fought for dominance and release.

Felicity could imagine Sara pressing her body into Oliver’s and knew both would groan as she moved her hips against his erection. Oliver would quickly take over and move them to the floor or the wall…Felicity toyed with both ideas and decided he would want it fast so they would use the wall.

Adjusting her fantasy, Felicity moved them off the mats and instead placed them against wall closest to her own desk. She now saw Sara quickly removing her leather corset while Oliver pushed his hand under her pants and buried it between her legs. Just as Oliver would have gotten hard fast, Felicity knew Sara would be wet and hot. She could even hear the pair groan at the contact before coming together for another hot open mouthed kiss.

Groaning herself now, Felicity moved her free hand between her legs to tease her clit as she continued her daydream.

Sara’s shirt would be open now and she would make quick work of Oliver’s jacket as he continued to tease her pussy, maybe even adding a finger or two inside her. Felicity mirrored the movements she saw Oliver doing to Sara on her own body.

Felicity relished the heat pooling between her legs as she touched herself. It took a moment for her to remember and focus on her fantasy images.

She knew Oliver would have to remove his hand to finish undressing Sara while Sara unbuttoned his pants and freed his erection. She moved her hands to her breasts as she imagined Oliver touching Sara’s breasts. Tweaking her hardened nipple, Felicity issued a low moan.

Knowing that neither Oliver nor Sara would take the time to fully undress Felicity could see Oliver roughly moving their pants down enough to allow contact while Sara would be focused on brushing her nipples against his chest. Sara would eagerly lock her legs around Oliver’s hips as he grasped her hips and lifted her up to impale her.

Breathing heavy now, Felicity turned the shower massager on and placed it between her legs where she needed and wanted the friction. She kept her other hand there too for additional stimulation as she imagined Oliver pumping hard enough into Sara to slam her against the wall. Felicity groaned as she knew Sara would have done.

Working the shower massager around her clit and adding another finger inside herself, Felicity continued to picture Oliver rocking his hips into Sara as she scored his back with her nails. He would have sent a fast and punishing rhythm and the pressure for relief would have built quickly, so quickly.

Felicity could see Sara with her head tossed back as she screamed with her pleasure. She could see Oliver dropping his head to moan against Sara’s neck as he climaxed inside her. Both would be breathing hard and both would be well satisfied and much more relaxed afterwards.

For her part, Felicity was still touching herself as she felt her own pleasure build. Just as orgasm rocked her body, she moaned and heard an answering one from nearby. Jerking her eyes open and her body up, Felicity found herself staring at both Oliver and Sara.

“What? Why are you guys here?” Felicity was barely able to get the words out as Oliver pulled her from the tub and into his arms.

“Sara got to check you out but I was worried and needed to see you for myself.” Oliver gritted his teeth as he felt her wet flesh under his hands and against his body even as he tried to ignore the lingering images of her touching herself. He had her cradled in his arms but at her squirming he readjusted them quickly. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips as he gripped her ass.

“Felicity.” Oliver knew her name was a groan, but he couldn’t stop it as she rocked against him with each step he took. He stopped by her bed and tried to drop her down there so he could confirm her wellness. However, Felicity refused to release him.

“I’m fine Oliver…well, not really as the images of you two working off the adrenaline rush and anger did get me all hot and bothered.” Felicity couldn’t believe the words that tumbled from her mouth. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth to stop anything else.

“He gave you some herbs in the tea Felicity – no aspirin but you needed something for the pain.” Sara understood Felicity’s embarrassment immediately and sought to reassure her before she teased her. “Of course, I’ve never known those particular herbs to be an aphrodisiac though.”

Sara laughed as Felicity turned first to smile at her in appreciation and then glare as she blushed. What really amused Sara though was that despite the girl’s embarrassment, she still had her legs firmly wrapped around Oliver and was even rubbing circles on his chest. When Felicity arched and rocked her hips Sara knew she could feel Oliver’s response as he had clearly gotten hard again.

“Felicity, I’m going to put you down now. I need to make sure you are okay.” Oliver ground out the words even as Felicity turned back to him and scraped her teeth along his throat. She looked and felt more than okay but he needed to actually check her injuries himself. He had been cursing both Diggle and Roy in his head all night as they were the only reason he hadn’t stripped Felicity immediately upon their return to headquarters. Instead he had given her and Sara his back and stood with the other men while Sara had been given the right and responsibility to care for Felicity.

“Consider this playing doctor, Felicity.” Sara’s words brought both Oliver’s and Felicity’s eyes to her and she grinned. “Come on, it will be fun. And if Oliver doesn’t ask you to stick out your tongue then I certainly will.” Sara meant her words to tease the pair but she felt her own blood heat as she remembered the beautiful sight of walking in and finding Felicity pleasuring herself.

Felicity couldn’t resist rocking her hips once more before she allowed Oliver to place her carefully on the bed. She immediately stretched out and tried to remain still as both sets of eyes travelled up and down her body slowly, carefully, repeatedly. Each look felt like a caress and Felicity’s body heated and thrummed with a new energy. The silence continued as the moment stretched out longer than Felicity could stand. She squirmed uncomfortably as she met Oliver’s eyes and whined softly.

“Oliver, please.”

Oliver moved quickly to place a finger over her lips to stop her from saying more which would tempt him. He simply stared into her eyes for a long moment before he replied.

“Felicity, please.” He repeated her words softly before he moved his finger. Carefully he turned her over onto her stomach as his eyes now traced the marks there. He then lovingly, he caressed each injury.

Sara moved closer and followed Oliver’s hands with her eyes. She quickly became distracted as Felicity again started squirming even as she clenched her thighs together. Trying to remain focused, Sara forced her eyes away from Felicity’s ass and instead focused on the marks on her body before she moved to Oliver’s side to offer her support to him.

Oliver had also noticed Felicity’s movements and could see her need and frustration but he needed to know she was okay. He needed physical proof that Felicity Smoak was safe, healthy, and still in his world. Only now could he take and release several deep breaths as the woman in question flushed with good health and need as she anxiously allowed his perusal for a few more moments before turning back over onto her back. He now felt Sara hands stroking his back in comfort and finally took his eyes from Felicity to meet the concern and empathy of Sara’s gaze.

“She really is okay Oliver.” Sara repeated the phrase that she had been saying since she had checked Felicity. However, she understood his need to see for himself and she understood his pain and frustration that Felicity had been injured while in their care.

All were surprised when Oliver moved in the blink of an eye and cradled Felicity against him as he rocked back and forth. Seeing her safe was one thing; however, now that he could breathe again, he needed to feel her in his arms. He wasn’t sure how he had kept the compulsion buried for so long previously but now that she had welcomed him his need to touch her was nearly constant and currently overwhelming.

Felicity froze for moment before meeting Sara’s eyes as she stroked Oliver’s back in comfort. For such an amazingly powerful and controlled man to need her still staggered Felicity. She saw tears fill Sara’s eyes and was again humbled and amazed by the other woman’s need as well. Closing her eyes as Sara’s moved forward to stroke her hair, Felicity simply relished the love and protection she felt from both.

As her body cooled from the hot bath and orgasm, Felicity shivered delicately. Her movement prompted both Oliver and Sara to shift as they gave her some of their own heat. However, this only reminded them all that Felicity was completely nude, had just touched herself, and that Sara had teased them about playing doctor.

Burying her head into Oliver’s neck, Felicity tried to focus on the present comfort offered instead of her need for something more life affirming and satisfying. One hand still stroked Oliver’s back but she moved the other to find Sara’s hand and entwine their fingers together.

Oliver closed his eyes as he fought to ignore the demands on his body. Felicity was safe and relatively well, but despite her recent activity in the tub, he didn’t feel she needed to exert herself any further. He was and would have to remain content to just hold her for a few more moments before he forced himself to let go and put her to bed alone.

Tightening her grip on Felicity’s fingers, Sara moved to press a comforting kiss first to Felicity’s temple and then to Oliver’s cheek. She and Oliver had come here only for reassurance and despite her teasing, she knew Felicity needed to rest in order to heal. For now, she would simply bury her need and put the other woman first.

Unable to resist temptation, Felicity wriggled closer to Oliver until she could feel his erection pressing into her hip. She then remembered her fantasy of the pair from earlier and couldn’t resist asking in a small voice.

“What did you two do before you came here?”

Oliver stilled Felicity’s movements but didn’t bother to hide his response nor act on it. Wanting Felicity was simply part of him now – it had been part of him for so long really but now that he no longer needed to hide it from her he found he wanted her to know her effect on him. He did finally process her words and he looked up to meet Sara’s eyes in question.

Sara remained silent as she stared at Oliver. What they had was very new and neither she nor Oliver wanted to admit to Felicity that they had again used sex to work through their emotional pain. They hadn’t talked about it but Sara knew she felt like they had betrayed Felicity. As she studied the look on Oliver’s face she realized he felt the same way. As neither wanted to lie to Felicity, they both remained quiet.

At the continued silence, Felicity looked up and saw the emotions both displayed so openly to her – guilt, love, uncertainty, lust, need. While she had been jealous at the thought of them playing without her, it still turned her on and she found she didn’t fault them their release nor their need for it. She decided quickly to release them from the guilt by admitting to her own fantasy.

“I hope you fucked each other hard and fast.” Felicity’s tone was light and surprisingly bland considering the crudity of her word choice which she knew would surprise the pair. Both Oliver and Sara did stare at her in surprise but there was also lust in their gaze which prompted her to continue.

“That’s what I was imagining while I was in the bath tub touching myself.” She turned to focus only on Oliver as she again caressed his chest. “I know you were angry and hurt about tonight and I know you needed to work through those emotions. I’m glad Sara was there for you. I could see you pounding hard into Sara as you held her against the wall. So hard and so fast until you exploded inside her.”

Oliver’s breath and heart stopped temporarily at her words. He sucked air in quickly as his heart started a fast cadence in his chest. Pulling Felicity in closer, he kissed her with the hunger and passion her words aroused as well as all the emotion he had sought to release earlier with Sara.

Felicity not only accepted Oliver’s kiss but returned it with full force for several long moments. She then forced herself to draw back. However, she couldn’t resist a quick lick and bite of his bottom lip before she turned to Sara.

“I know you were angry and hurt too but your touch when you tended my injuries was soft, caring. I know you buried your feelings for me and I’m glad Oliver was there to help you work through them. I could see you undressing you both enough to rub your nipples against his chest. I could see you rocking your hips in time with Oliver’s thrusts until you screamed your pleasure.”

Sara was just as captivated by Felicity’s words to her as she had been when the woman had spoken to Oliver. Only now as Felicity was focused on her, Sara felt she had the right to move in for a kiss of her own. She relished the softness of the other woman’s mouth and moved quickly to capture a breast in her hand as well.

Oliver groaned not just as the sight of the two women kissing but also at the feel of Felicity’s bare ass rocking against his cock. If Felicity really was going to rest they needed to stop this soon…he just wasn’t sure if he had the strength to do that.

Felicity unknowingly took the decision from Oliver and Sara as she pulled back to speak. “I think you both owe me an orgasm, don’t you?”

While Oliver remained frozen at her words, Sara moved quickly and pushed over Oliver to land on top of Felicity. She then kissed Felicity with all the passion she had felt while Oliver had pounded her against her wall. Moving her hand between Felicity’s already spread legs, Sara moaned into Felicity’s mouth when she felt the heat and wetness there.

“Make me feel what you felt Sara when he drove into you. He held you against the wall, didn’t he?” Felicity spoke in a throaty voice after she pulled away from Sara’s lips. Seeing the heat and passion in Sara’s eyes, Felicity immediately pulled her back in for another kiss.

Sara was powerless to ignore Felicity’s command. She eagerly pushed the heel of her hand against Felicity’s clit as she slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy and curled them forward. Her motions were faster and harder than normal but she was still gentle as she loved the woman under her.

Oliver remained motionless – every muscle locked in place to keep him from interrupting their play. Felicity made it clear she needed and wanted them both so he knew he needed to bide his time. Normally they all played together but considering his and Sara’s earlier release he couldn’t deny Felicity now. His cock twitched painfully inside his pants and Oliver pressed the heel of his palm against himself in an order to maintain control as he couldn’t look away from the frantic rocking of Felicity’s hips as Sara poured her energy and focus into giving Felicity release.

After less than a minute, Felicity tore her mouth away from Sara and screamed as pleasure flooded her body. She gasped for air as Sara softened her touch to a feather light caress and nibbled at her ear. As endorphins flooded her brain, Felicity knew this medicine would be much more healing than her own touch and definitely more fun than a night in bed alone. Still though, she wanted more and turned to find Oliver staring at her intently. She smiled smugly at him before she turned back to kiss Sara as she moved her hand to cup her through her pants.

“Take off your clothes and stay awhile Sara.”

Sara laughed at Felicity’s words even as she thrust her hips against the other woman’s hand. It felt good to be alive and Sara had no problem spending the night with Felicity. She leaned back in for another kiss before she pushed herself off to stand on the other side of the bed. Looking to Oliver, Sara froze for moment at the heat and hunger in his gaze as he jerked his body up and moved to cover Felicity. She was surprised at the stiffness of his body as he always moved with grace. It took a moment for her to realize that despite his incredible control, apparently watching and not touching Felicity had pushed him past his limits.

Oliver moved to kiss Felicity’s mouth but lingered only a moment as he immediately trailed kissed down her body until he came to her hips. He needed to taste Felicity now and planned to bring her to another orgasm as quickly as he could for her sake and his own. However, as soon as he licked her clit she moaned and pulled his head away. He rose in confusion and met her passion drugged gaze.

“I need you to fuck me Oliver – hard and fast.” Just as Felicity had commanded Sara, she now gave Oliver his orders. She needed to feel his hard and throbbing length inside her, she needed him to fill her completely.

Even Sara groaned at Felicity’s words and just like Oliver had been locked in place while he watched them, she was unable to deny or look away from Felicity’s need to be with Oliver right now. She did quickly strip her clothes so she could sit beside them on the bed even though she resisted the urge to touch herself.

Oliver nearly came just at Felicity’s words and had to take several breaths to find the control to even move away to strip off his clothes.  


“Nooo!” Felicity screamed her denial and locked both her arms and legs around Oliver to keep him on her. She had no patience even for him to disrobe.

Oliver fell back onto Felicity but quickly rose up on his elbows to remove his weight from her. His hips remained cradled against her center though and Felicity was already rocking against him. He hadn’t seen this kind of need from her before but he was just as eager as Sara to fulfill her desire. Slipping a hand between them he first teased her clit for several moments before he quickly unzipped his pants and worked his erection out of his boxers.

As soon as Oliver’s cock brushed against her center, Felicity moaned and arched back in pleasure. She immediately pulled her head forward to kiss Oliver and allowed him to swallow the new sounds of her passion as he slid in and filled her. She continued to rock frantically against him until Oliver’s hands still her movements. Whimpering, Felicity pulled her mouth from his and opened it to demand he move inside her. His grin stopped her though and she found herself smiling even though she didn’t know what he had planned.

Oliver pulled Felicity back with him until he could stand between her legs at the end of the bed. He then turned to Sara but the other woman was already moving to place pillows under Felicity’s hips to give him a better angle. At his nod, Sara then moved behind Felicity and pulled her arms until Felicity’s body was arched and taut as a bow string.

Felicity could feel the heat pooling in her body as a new excitement filled her. She was powerless to move and her muscles were stretched and tight which only brought more tension to her form. As she watched Oliver he leaned forward to tweak one nipple as he dipped his tongue in her belly button. His cock barely brushed against her and provided no friction or fulfilment. Not in the mood to be teased, Felicity tried to move and direct him where she wanted him but Sara kept her upper body still and Oliver locked her legs in place.

“Oliver! Now, fuck me now…please.” Felicity ended the command with an entreaty as she met his eyes. His feral grin told her she was going to be fucked and fucked hard and she nearly came just from the thought.

Oliver paused once more as Felicity closed her eyes. He knew she was close but he wanted to give her just what she asked for and he wanted her to see him do it. As she opened her eyes, he tightened his grip on her hips and plunged deep inside her. He was surprised to feel the instant tremors inside her as Felicity climaxed immediately. His laughter was husky and rough in appreciation as he remained still inside her. Only after the trembling ebbed did he start a hard, fast, deep rhythm so he could push Felicity over another edge.

Sara maintained a hold on Felicity’s arms as she watched Oliver pound into her. Wanting to allow them their intimacy as Oliver had allowed her, she forced herself to keep both hands on Felicity’s wrists instead of indulging her own desires. Sara felt new heat pool between her legs but she simply redirected her focus to watching Felicity struggle between them as she fought for another orgasm.

Felicity felt Oliver’s thrusts through her whole body as he completely filled her. She nearly wept in relief when pleasure again crashed through her and released the tension that had become nearly painful. She moaned loudly as she felt Oliver explode insider her mere moments later. He collapsed onto her and Felicity felt like she had melted into a puddle on the bed. She didn’t feel Oliver’s weight nor did she feel Sara’s hands gently soothing her after releasing her arms. Before she could even find words to speak, Felicity simply fell into a deep sleep – completely relaxed and beyond satisfied.

Oliver looked up and realized he had missed his chance to even kiss Felicity as she was now asleep. He leaned away and noticed her arms still remained above her head despite the fact that Sara had released them. Letting his gaze travel up and down Felicity’s body, he noted her steady breathing even as the flush of passion slowly left her body. He moved forward to gather her up even as Sara moved to turn down the bed. Placing Felicity in the middle, he gently caressed her face before stepping back to remove his clothes. He watched as Sara quickly moved to cuddle against Felicity.

Sara gently brushed a stray hair from Felicity’s face as she pressed a soft kiss on to her cheek. Felicity’s body was still bruised and scratched but she was sleeping heavily and Sara knew she would be out for a while as her body tried to heal. Regardless of the timing, she couldn’t regret that they had been together as she considered it a celebration of Felicity’s life. As the bed dipped, Sara moved her gaze to find Oliver staring at her and smiling softly. She couldn’t resist letting her gaze slide over his body before she leaned over to kiss him good night.

Oliver returned Sara’s soft kiss before he moved to rest on the other side of Felicity. As Felicity remained on her back, he turned on his side so he could fill her against him as he lightly stroked her sleeping form. While he had now released the emotions of the evening, he wasn’t ready to find sleep himself just yet. He preferred to simply watch Felicity as he reached above her to catch one hand in his as Sara placed her hand on top.

Sara and Oliver shared a smile before both turned their attention to watch their lover sleeping peacefully between them.


	5. Sara's doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoseeswhatsyetunseen requested a shower scene at the lair and here's my take on it! For some reason, these always turn out more emotional than I intend and this one is no different - it even includes a scene with Diggle! No, not that kind of scene as Smoaking CanArrow is all that I can handle! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta assistance so pls ignore any and all mistakes! Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy regardless!

Oliver paced outside the lair bathroom looking much like a caged lion. While his movements were still graceful, the tension was obvious as was the power as each muscle bunched with every move. He was so distracted that when he finally sensed the presence behind him, he turned with a strike that he was barely able to pull so he wouldn’t hit his partner.

"Hey man, what's with you?" Diggle asked in surprise. While the tension in the lair had eased, there were still some moments where their rhythm was off. Diggle hadn’t been able to pinpoint the exact issue but it felt like there was a current hidden just below the surface that could still strike sparks and disrupt their Team at times. He watched Oliver expectantly; however, before the other man could answer husky feminine laughter was heard from behind the closed door. Raising a single brow in inquiry, Diggle started to speak. This time it was a very feminine shriek that interrupted and now the second brow joined the first as Diggle was more than surprised by the sound. As a dull flush appeared on his partner's face, the pieces fell into place for him though. The previous tension took on new meaning as did the laughter.

Oliver met Diggle's eyes and saw the light of understanding. He wasn't surprised to see his partner tense as blame would be assigned and all the possible fallout scenarios would need to be considered. Remaining silent but not looking away, he waited for his friend's judgment and censure.

Diggle's anger on behalf of Felicity flashed bright and true until he again heard her laughter. Despite considering her a little sister, he knew Felicity was an adult. He also knew that she had been happy lately and even somewhat coy about the reason why. Replaying recent events, he realized that both his partners were happier than before…but there was still that lingering tension to consider. He couldn’t help but smirk as he had realized that they were not only hiding from him but probably from each other as well. If they had everything worked out then they would have come forward and offered full disclosure but they hadn’t and that meant he could get a little revenge even though he was happy for them.

"Just know that if this goes wrong, I'll help her bury both of your bodies." After a moment's pause, Diggle nodded and walked back out of the lair. "I'll keep Roy out this evening but this is the only time. You guys figure it out so that it doesn't interfere with our work."

Oliver nodded but waited to breathe a sigh of relief until after the door closed behind Diggle. He still had doubts about what they were doing himself and he hadn't wanted Diggle to find it out. It was difficult for him to understand why the three of them worked so he knew he couldn't explain it to his friend.

The fact was though that they were working. It had been a couple months since Felicity's injury and more times than not, all three of them stayed at Felicity's when there was no mission. They never discussed their plans or anything about them really – he and Sara simply waited and accepted whatever decision Felicity made each night. He knew they were both still awed that Felicity hadn’t turned away in disgust at the scars and darkness that was a part of them both. Instead, it seemed she found them as fascinating as they found her and they were both were quick to indulge whatever she wanted.

Oliver wasn’t one for romantic tales but he remembered the stories of the Greek gods from high school and it wasn’t hard to see Felicity as a goddess who granted them her favors at night. He knew neither he nor Sara would ever be worthy and neither would ask for anything from Felicity but both were eager to please her and willing to wait until she offered.

Another high pitched feminine shriek that he easily recognized as Felicity's pulled his attention back to the present and back to the activity just out of his sight and reach. That hadn't been a sound of satisfaction but frustration and he was once again riveted by the possibilities.

Felicity frowned in annoyance as she quickly turned off the shower after the water had sprayed her from the shower arm instead of the nozzle. This was the third time she had tried to repair the leak and she was now thoroughly frustrated. Turning, she found Sara smirking and barely holding in laughter – Felicity glared at the other woman.

Sara grinned at Felicity’s glare as the situation was just priceless. She had surprised Felicity with the new massaging showerhead for the lair and it was even nicer than the one at Felicity's place. However, she had made Felicity help her and despite being a genius, the other woman was lost when it came to the basic mechanics of home repairs. Both were standing in the shower but Felicity was thoroughly soaked and Sara found it endearingly sweet and insanely sexy. If Felicity didn't figure it how to repair it soon she would have to help her as Sara was ready to bring Oliver in and christen their new showerhead.

At the thought of Oliver though, Sara remembered that he was outside pacing and no doubt going crazy wondering just what they were doing. She then remembered how much it had turned him on to see Felicity using the shower massager on herself and Sara couldn't resist teasing them both a bit. She reached over, quickly unscrewed the showerhead, added the plumber's tape, and reconnected it. Smiling at Felicity she then stood under it and turned the water on. As Felicity was distracted by watching for the leak to reappear, she was unprepared when the water struck her hips as she still held the shower nozzle.

"I did it - it works! Well, we did but still! I’ve never done anything like that before! I was a home repair virgin until now!" Felicity had been watching the water and laughing until her words hit home and then she met Sara’s eyes and blushed.

"Hmmm, you know Oliver is just outside. I can invite him in...or we can leave him out there and tease him a bit." Sara wasn't surprised that Felicity hadn't thought to torture Oliver. Despite all that the three of them had shared, Felicity still remained amazingly innocent. It seemed light could in fact push the shadows away and Felicity remained bright even when sharing their darkness. While Sara wasn’t given to romantic fairy tales, it was easy for her to see Felicity as the moonlight that had managed to light up both her and Oliver’s dark world at night.

Felicity blushed as she realized Sara's intentions. After that night that she had been injured, they had always played together and it had never occurred to her to do anything else. Despite the temptation Sara presented, Felicity wasn't sure she wanted to leave Oliver out. Even though she never told them, Felicity still felt she was living out her fantasy with them (only it was even better than she had dreamed). She was still doing good for the city, still on Team Arrow with people she considered her family, but she was no longer lonely at night. Before she had hated to leave the lair where she had felt loved, needed but now whenever Oliver and Sara followed her to her home and bed she felt absolutely treasured. They represented strength, grace, and power - both had survived hell and came out stronger. She saw them both as warriors…and if she was honest, she saw them both as hers and she didn’t want to have to choose.

Sara easily read some of the emotions Felicity so trustingly displayed and she couldn't stop a husky chuckle. "I said tease Felicity - we'll definitely let him play." It always surprised her that neither she nor Oliver ever got jealous of one another. However, just as they had shared the darkness while on Lian Yu they now chose to share the light. Felicity was their moonlight and you couldn't be mad because that someone else you loved didn't want to live the shadows anymore either.

Felicity blush deepened but she smiled and nodded. She didn't do anything else though but simply watched as Sara quickly stripped. Sara was an amazingly strong woman but her form was still utterly feminine and Felicity's heart rate sped up as Sara's body was revealed to her. Felicity had always been someone who used her brain not her body but both Oliver and Sara were physical creatures. Their bodies were their tools and weapons and yet with her, they were gentle, caring. Their complexities and contradictions were also what made them beautiful and irresistible to Felicity. As long as they were willing to share themselves with her, she would continue to offer. Felicity knew that she was always the one to ask but that seemed like a small price to pay for all that they gave her.

Sara had a plan in mind but Felicity's fascinated appreciation for her body was distracting. She couldn't resist moving in a quick and hard kiss. Felicity's hand on her breast took her breath away and she immediately returned her mouth to Felicity's as her own hands moved to Felicity's waist. Thoroughly distracted now, it was several minutes before lack of oxygen forced Sara back. She tried to focus on her plan even as she fought for air.

Felicity gasped as she felt Sara unzipping her skirt. While she had always loved wearing sexy underwear under business attire, she had splurged on more after her first night with Oliver and Sara. The matching set she currently wore was little more than soft blush lace since her shirt was a white silk button down blouse. As she had considered her underwear, Sara had stealthily removed her skirt. Felicity moved immediately to slide her panties off but Sara's hands stopped her.

"Leave them on for now - it will drive Oliver crazy." Sara's voice was low as she focused on unbuttoning Felicity's blouse to show her bra. She then pushed Felicity onto the seat in the shower and simply stared at her for a moment. Felicity was the epitome of sexy femininity and she simply took Sara's breath away with her beauty and innocence. Taking a deep breath, Sara gently took the showerhead from Felicity hands.

Felicity felt Sara take the showerhead but couldn't look away from the heat and passion in Sara's eyes. Her own body felt lethargic as if she had been drugged but she knew it was simply still overwhelming to her to be the focus of such passion. The fact that Sara and Oliver always looked at her with such lust in their eyes remained a huge turn on for Felicity and it was still gave her the courage to meet them with a passion that equaled theirs.

Sara carefully adjusted the water temperature and massage level before she knelt and gently spread Felicity's legs. She took another moment to simply appreciate the beauty in front of her before she spoke in a husky whisper.

"Watch me Felicity - watch me pleasure you." Sara's instructions were soft but commanding and Felicity immediately dropped her gaze to watch Sara's hands. Using the shower like a vibrator, Sara first circled gently and barely let the water tease Felicity through her panties. She used her free hand to lightly stroke Felicity from breast to thigh, even tweaking her nipples through her bra. As she watched and continued to tease, Felicity's breath sped up until she was gasping and panting. Sara increased the pressure and speed and was rewarded by a long, low moan from Felicity. She wasn't surprised when the door was wrenched open and nearly unhinged but Sara's focus remained on Felicity as she approached her climax. Leaning in, Sara started pressing kisses on the other woman's thigh despite the spray of the water.

"You didn't even lock..." Oliver's words died as he came upon the intimate tableau. His eyes traced over Sara's nude form before he started following the movements of her hands. Felicity's breasts pushed up through the soaked fabric clinging to her skin, her hands were clutching the hard bench under her as her hips lifted toward the stream of water Sara directed between her spread legs. Seeing the soaked fabric covering her was even more erotic than seeing her nude. Oliver had been in a constant state of low level arousal since the women had disappeared behind the closed door but now he was instantly hard and aching.

Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver staring at her and Sara. She could see the heat and arousal reflected not just in his eyes but also his body. His low riding cargo pants did nothing to hide the evidence of his response and his need pushed Felicity over the edge even as Sara's kisses became a sharp love bite.

As Felicity melted against the bench and relaxed after her orgasm, Sara rose with the showerhead still in hand. She immediately directed it at Oliver's crotch and laughed low in her throat when he growled in response. As he approached she moved the spray up his body but he quickly grabbed her close and trapped the showerhead between them as he kissed her. Sara quickly moved the showerhead so she could brush her nipples against Oliver’s chest – she then gasped as he managed to move the massager lower. The water now pulsed between her legs as he continued to plunder her mouth. It took only a few minutes for her to find release and she bit Oliver's bottom lip in appreciation before she moved away from him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Oliver asked Sara as she smiled smugly at him. He knew she was responsible not just for this scene but also for the fact that he had been left out of the fun. It was only then that he realized the "fun" was the installation of the new showerhead. He laughed out loud and turned to Felicity as he handed the showerhead back to Sara.

"One wasn't enough?" He loved the fact that she blushed at the implication that this had been her idea even she sat half clothed, soaking wet, with her legs still spread.

"This was all Sara’s doing." Felicity knew he was teasing and it was foolish to blush but she still felt the heat in her cheeks. Her blush ran hotter and now spread lower as she realized the double entendre in both of their words.

"I don't doubt this was all Sara so I should get a turn now, right?" His voice was low and he took the few remained steps toward Felicity as a predator might stalk its prey. He watched as Felicity's pupils dilated, her breath hitched, and the pulse at her throat sped up. He also felt similar responses in his own body and did nothing to control them.

Sara watched as Oliver pulled Felicity up and flush against his body to kiss her. His clothing was soaked now and Sara took several moments to appreciate the fine lines of his body before Felicity's scream required her focus. It took her only a second to realize that Oliver had ripped her panties off and already had two fingers buried inside Felicity's tight pussy. Felicity had stopped unbuttoning his pants and now she simply clutched his arm and arched into his touch.

Oliver had always had an effect on her but now Felicity felt like she was burning alive whenever he touched her. She could never get enough and that was true now – she wanted more from him and she wanted it now. Without thought or warning, she wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist forcing him to readjust his grip to hold her weight. His fingers stayed buried insider her as his palm ground against her clit and Felicity simply exploded.

Feeling Felicity's body tremble with her orgasm took Oliver's breath away as it always did. It was like catching and holding a shooting star. He was always humbled that she shared herself with him...those emotions didn't stop even more blood from pooling in his groin though. He wanted to be inside her the next time she exploded and he wanted that now. Without removing his hand from inside her he pressed her hard against the wall and used his other hand to free his cock from his unbuttoned pants. Felicity was still warm and lax around him as he removed his hand to tease her clit even as he slid inside her.

Hearing both Oliver and Felicity groan was always a turn on for Sara but she bided her time and simply watched for now. She knew it would take little to push Oliver over the edge. Regardless of how tired they were after a mission or even a week of battles, it took only one look, one touch, one smile from Felicity for both of them to be ready. Felicity remained innocent as to her effect on them and neither of them spoke of it. It seemed that if they spoke of it, it would change things, end things. Neither she nor Oliver ever asked or instigated anything with Felicity but as long as she continued to share herself with them, waiting for her attention seemed like a small price to pay.

With Oliver filling her, Felicity again felt her body tense once more with the need for release. She scraped her nails along his shoulders and back even as she pressed hot kisses against his neck. Both of his hands moved to grip her butt now as he held her still and continue to pound hard and fast into her.

Oliver nearly came when he felt Felicity sink her teeth into his neck as he changed the angle of his penetration. He kept the pace fast though and soon she was screaming and trembling around him. Her response sent him over the edge as well and he dropped his head to rest against her as he moaned his own pleasure.

Sara watched as Oliver quickly moved to sit on the bench with a nearly limp Felicity in his lap. She met Oliver’s eyes and both grinned as her utterly satisfied expression. Felicity speaking caught them both by surprise though as her eyes remained closed.

“We really need to move this to a bed…it seems I owe Sara as this was all her doing.”

Both Sara and Oliver continued to grin even as both felt a physical response to her words. Night had just fallen and Felicity had just offered herself to them – they didn’t need to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls keep those suggestions coming! :)


	6. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and contains a bit of everything - some humor, innocent guest appearances by Roy and Diggle, and, of course, some serious smut! A bit more intensity and darkness in the smut but hopefully powerful and a good read too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jpjr previously commented to request that Felicity gets hit on and both Sara and Oliver get jealous (and protective but I think I ignored that part of the request - oops)! I took that and went with it straight into smut before things took a darker, unplanned turn! This one kinda runs the gambit of emotions as it completely got away from me!
> 
> No beta so pls forgive all mistakes!
> 
> DISCLAIMER - Clearly I do not own CW's Arrow as it wouldn't be allowed on prime time cable!

Oliver and Sara had handled a recon mission out of town for Sara’s dad and had only just returned even though it was well past midnight. They quickly met with Detective Lance and then drove straight to the bar where the Team was celebrating Roy’s birthday. It felt weird to both of them to return to their past life and intentionally plan to drink and party; however, Felicity had reminded them that Roy was a little less jaded and needed to celebrate his birthday like a normal twenty-something. Both caved quickly and kept their reservations to themselves although neither planned to drink in excess as they always felt the need to be ready for battle. The only time either of them relaxed was when they spent the night with Felicity. This was still something they didn’t talk about though.

Sliding from their bikes, Sara and Oliver made their way inside the crowded club. Without thought, they turned away from one another to scan the area as they trusted the other to have their back. It was Sara who saw Roy first and with a simple elbow nudge she signaled the same to Oliver. Both started toward Roy and Diggle even as they continued to scan the area both for trouble and for Felicity.

“Hey birthday boy!” Sara smiled and briefly touched Roy’s shoulder as she leaned in close enough for him to hear her over the music. She smiled when she noticed the slight flush on his cheeks that clearly suggested he had already had a few drinks. She exchanged a quick look with Diggle and caught his nod of agreement before she turned to the bartender and placed a drink order for the next round.

Oliver offered a hand to Roy as he also wished him a happy birthday before again scanning the room. While the crowd was loud there were no immediate signs of danger so his intention now was simply to find Felicity. On his third visual circuit, Diggle caught his eye and gestured to the right. Oliver followed the path until he noticed a familiar blond head. That was where the familiarity ended though as this blond also had streaks of pink in her loose, straight locks. She was clad in a short brown leather skirt, thigh high boots, and a form fitting blue sweater. Oliver stared as she moved in time with the music, gyrating and dipping in ways he had never seen her move in public. His fascination with her was the only reason he failed to immediately note the brown haired kid dancing with her.

Recognizing Oliver’s growl, Sara immediately turned and followed his gaze to the dancing pair – her growl was softer but no less threatening. Diggle intentionally kept his focus on the pair in front of him as both were dangerous especially when it came to Felicity. While there had been no further discussions of their relationship, Diggle had taken care to observe them and had noticed their protective instincts seemed to be in overdrive now. Roy’s alcohol induced haze slowed his reaction time, but he too turned to watch Felicity for a moment before he turned back and spoke to the group.

“She’s always had the sexy librarian thing going for her but she really looks hot tonight! I teased her about it and she said girls just wanna have fun.” Roy found his own comments amusing and started laughing, but the sound was quickly cut off when Oliver lifted him off the seat by his throat. He was suspended in midair for just a moment before the other man dropped him and turned away. Diggle thumped him on the back when he started coughing but didn’t offer any explanation.

Roy turned to Sara; however, he quickly realized that she too was focused on Felicity. It took Roy several moments to realize their reactions weren’t that of partners or friends protecting a member of the Team but of something much more intimate. His eyebrows rose into his hair as he turned in shock to Diggle for confirmation. The other man’s carefully blank expression was all he needed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Felicity’s kinky enough—“ That was as far as Roy got before Sara’s fist into his stomach had him doubled over and again gasping for air. He was still able to hear her words over his struggles though.

“Do not finish that sentence Roy.” Sara knew she shouldn’t actually hurt Roy, but she wasn’t about to let him even teasingly insult Felicity. She tried to rein in her anger as she felt Oliver at her side.

“Don’t ever mention this to Felicity at all.” Oliver added his order as Roy quickly nodded his agreement.

Roy again looked at Diggle who also looked angry before he nodded again and even offered an apology. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean, it’s just, well, it’s Felicity. She’s special, you know? I just--” Flushing brightly from the combination of the alcohol, embarrassment, and recent struggles to breathe, Roy abruptly stopped speaking and all turned to find Felicity standing there.

Felicity was also flushed but her color was clearly from exertion and excitement. However her face fell somewhat and she shook her head when she caught their expressions before each of them tried for a carefully blank face. “Come on guys! This is supposed to be a party!” Sliding easily and naturally between Sara and Oliver, Felicity grabbed a shot glass and knocked it back quickly. As it seemed her friends were far from a partying mood, Felicity knew she would need something to help her handle them. She then turned back to the group to speak again as everyone remained quiet.

“Has something happened? We don’t need to work, do we?” Felicity’s focus was on Oliver so she caught his gaze drifting over her frame before returning to her eyes. She gasped softly at the heat in his eyes as that was something she never saw in public. In her surprise she turned to Sara and saw the same heat there as well. It took a moment for Felicity to break the spell and turn back to the bar. She grabbed another drink just to have something to do.

It took several more moments for Felicity to find her balance, but then she turned back to break the awkward silence that still reigned. She babbled for a moment before she engaged the birthday boy in a discussion of their past birthdays. Gradually the tension eased, the others joined in, and the group enjoyed a couple hours of downtime outside of the lair.

As the night wore on and the crowds thinned, they gradually relocated to the pool tables where they divided into teams. Felicity watched and teased as Oliver and Diggle took on Sara and Roy. All were competitive enough to play viciously and Felicity had thoroughly enjoyed their battles especially as she kept a slight buzz.

The owner had just come by to announce closing when Felicity smiled and told them all it was a good thing as she could easily beat them. Roy and Diggle laughed but denied her challenge as they put away their sticks. Oliver and Sara turned to do the same, but Felicity suddenly realized she was in the mood to play – right here, right now. Before Oliver or Sara could hustle her out of the club, Felicity turned to smile sweetly at them.

"If you don't want to play then I could always ask Jeff. He was a pretty good dancer so hopefully he'll be good with a stick too."

Roy choked on his shocked laugh as now it was obvious to him that this Felicity was still the girl he knew and she was the one in control. He had watched the trio throughout the night, but they had seemed perfectly normal (normal for them anyway). Her comment now was normal, innocent unless you noted her smile and the fact that both Oliver and Sara appeared willing and able to devour her where she stood. Roy looked away from the intimacy of the moment.

With a nod to Sara who moved closer to Felicity, Oliver stepped away for a moment without a word. He returned before they had even managed to grab their stuff and all turned to look at him expectantly.

"The staff’s leaving and we can close up the place so I hope you can back up the bragging Felicity." His voice was lower than normal.

Roy and Diggle exchanged a quick look and bowed out. After their speedy exit, Felicity and Oliver turned to Sara who simply grinned as she spoke.

“I’m in!”

Oliver met Sara’s eyes and both turned back to focus on Felicity. She was still slightly flushed from her earlier drinks but nowhere near incapacitated so neither felt bad for taking advantage. They had chosen opposite sides in the earlier games with Roy and Diggle as they had both grown up playing pool and had continued to play whenever possible. They had even met at this bar to play occasionally since returning to Starling City – that was the reason Oliver had such an easy time gaining after hours access.

“Felicity, you sure you want to play?” Oliver had to ask but he hoped the answer was yes.

“Oh yeah and I'm gonna take you both down!” The alcohol eased Felicity’s embarrassment at her word choice and allowed her to smile coyly instead.

“Bad girl! So what are the stakes then?” Sara rejoined the conversation on Oliver’s side.

Felicity knew money made no sense so she blurted out the first thought in her mind. “Clothes. Eight ball strip pool?”

Oliver and Sara grinned easily but before they could agree Felicity spoke again.

“You guys are on a team though otherwise I’ll lose my clothes twice as fast.” Felicity was buzzed; however, she still could easily see just how this night could go if she played it out well. She saw no reason to tell them that she hustled unsuspecting guys throughout college. Pool was simply a matter of geometry and physics and Felicity was a genius after all.

“You know, you guys have been playing all night though so you are all warmed up. Perhaps you could even the odds and give me a freebie?” Felicity tried to look innocent when she asked but she nearly laughed when both nodded their agreement.

“Shirts then?” Felicity worked to keep her innocent expression as her gaze swung back and forth as both immediately removed their shirts. Without thought, she moved forward until she rested a hand on Oliver’s chest and one on Sara’s stomach. She bit her lip and looked up to find both watching her.

“Trying to cheat by distracting us Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was already husky as he teased her.

"Me? You guys are the shirtless ones - now that is an unfair distraction!" Again Felicity was coy and flirty. Much like their first night together, alcohol lowered her inhibitions and allowed her to act on her desires. The difference now though was that she now knew what they liked just as they knew how to please her.

There was a moment when all three felt the anticipation and potential for the night's fun. No one spoke but all tried to breathe more deeply to slow their heart rate. The teasing had taken already taken serious turn as they had never played quite like this before and never outside of the lair and Felicity's home. However, no one stepped away or quit the game. Instead all smiled then stepped back as Sara spoke.

“So no obvious attempts to distract another player then?” She chose her words carefully and knew they would each bend the rules as part of the fun. Both Oliver and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Let the games begin!" Felicity announced brightly. "As you guys have the advantage, I should get to break."

Oliver and Sara agreed as both were more interested in watching her movements as they believed the game would be an easy victory. Both were already distracted by what they could do once Felicity lost her clothes. The loud crack signaling a powerful break surprised them both. They watched in shock as two striped balls slid into pockets.

"I guess I'm stripes and you guys are solids then." Felicity turned to find both watching her with a mixture of surprise, interest, amusement, and pride.

Oliver stepped up first and sunk two solids as well and Felicity realized in that moment that they had been holding back as well. When Oliver met her eyes with an arrogant smirk she couldn't help but grin first at him and then Sara. The stakes just got much higher as they all realized it would be a much tougher competition than any of them had thought.

"So we all keep our clothes this time?" Felicity asked as she readjusted her strategy.

"Sure, one chance per round. The loser each turn loses an article of clothes for each ball." Sara agreed to the modified rules as she and Oliver exchanged a look to change their game plan.

"Winner or loser chooses the article?" Oliver asked as he turned back to Felicity.

All paused here as they knew each of the others would know just what to do to draw out the anticipation and heighten the pleasure. It was also a matter of trust in willingly giving power away whether to the winner or loser.

"Loser." All three responded as one and then laughed. And so the games began in earnest.

Oliver and Sara worked well together and often kept Felicity trapped between them. Neither respected her personal space and often accidentally brushed up against her. Each time Felicity responded with a gasp or shiver and each time her response created havoc in their bodies as well.

Felicity played as well as they did though and often took shots that required her to stretch across the table which meant more times than not someone would brush against her ass. She then returned the favor though and usually let her hands trail over any exposed skin whenever she found herself pressed between them – accidentally, of course.

As both teams made the first two rounds sinking a single ball each they stepped up their efforts at distraction. Felicity faltered on the third round when instead of just brushing against her ass, Oliver actually slipped a hand between her thighs. She turned to glare at him even as her back arched reflexively and she pressed into his hand. He simply grinned, stepped back, and brought both hands up in a gesture of innocence.

Felicity took her time turning around to meet first Sara's eyes and then Oliver's. She then smiled sweetly and slid her hands under her skirt before sliding her panties down her legs. While she remained completely concealed she was gratified to see both focus their gazes on her hips. Playfully she tossed the scrap of lace at Oliver's face and wasn't at all surprised when he caught it without taking his eyes off her skirt. She also wasn't surprised when he stuffed the panties into the back pocket of his pants.

It was Sara's turn and despite Oliver staying close to her side, Felicity slid between them to trace her bra strap down her back before following the material to the edge of Sara's breast. It wasn't just Felicity's touch that distracted Sara but Felicity's quietly indrawn breath at the contact and Sara missed her shot. Oliver just smiled as he and Sara both stepped back from the table.

Neither spoke but after only a single look, Sara undid her bra as Oliver unbuttoned his pants. Felicity's eyes slid back and forth but the sight of Sara's bare breasts while she kept her black leather pants captured her attention. Felicity enjoyed the erotic sight and she couldn’t help but stare especially when Sara massaged her breasts as if easing the pain of confinement from her bra. After catching Sara’s smirk, Felicity quickly turned back to check out Oliver and glared at him when she realized he had switched to his shoes and socks and left his pants on. She still traced the open V of his pants with her eyes before she turned away to take her shot.

This time Oliver remained next to her while Sara instead positioned herself across the table directly in Felicity's line of sight. Felicity enjoyed the sight for several moments but again tried to focus as she was determined to have them strip before her as she had plans which didn't include either of them wearing clothes. She sank one ball easily enough but also left the cue ball in a bad position for Oliver’s turn.

Oliver scanned the table and noted the difficulty of his shot. He raised a brow in question as he turned to Felicity; however, her answering smirk meant that he didn’t even need to ask if she had done it on purpose. Realizing he would lose the shot, he then looked ahead to determine how to leave Felicity in a difficult position as well. He had to smile when he noticed Felicity followed his gaze and immediately understood his plan. Quirking a brow in challenge this time he moved to take his shot and wasn’t surprised to feel Felicity’s fingers dance lightly down his spine. He also wasn’t surprised by his body’s response to the simple touch. Timing his breath with her feather light caresses, Oliver missed sinking a ball but did align the table to make Felicity’s next shot nearly impossible.

Felicity watched the cue ball land between two solid balls. Scanning the table, she saw that Oliver had successfully used his turn to make her next chance more than a little difficult. She turned with a glare but the sight of Oliver without his pants stopped any complaints. Again she moved forward without thought as her eyes traced over his strong thighs, lean hips, and prominent erection. Her hand had just made contact with his boxers when he grabbed it and stopped her.

“That would certainly be a rule violation Ms. Smoak.” There was a gravelly edge to Oliver’s voice as he stared into Felicity’s eyes and saw the glaze of lust. It took a moment for her to regain control but then she smirked and replied.

“I’ll remind you of the rules later Mr. Queen.” Felicity tried to steady her breath even as her gaze sought Sara to see what clothing the other woman had removed. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sara’s bare feet even if she did like the dark blue nail polish that was now visible.

Scanning the table once again, Felicity too gave up on getting a shot and instead focused on ensuring Sara would miss her next one. She was so absorbed in her planning that she didn’t see the grins exchanged between her partners. If she had, she might not have jumped when she heard Oliver’s groan. As it was, Felicity spun around and gaped at the sight of the shirtless pair engaged in a spirited round of kissing. Her breath sped up as she could tell the exact moment when both became lost in the moment and focused on each other instead of on just distracting her. Felicity wondered if she would always respond so quickly to them being together – it was more than just their beauty, but also their focus, passion, and bonds to one another.

Sara nipped lightly at Oliver’s bottom lip as she slid her hand inside the front of his pants to rub her palm along his erection. While Felicity was what brought them together now, Sara still appreciated Oliver for himself. The intimacy of their shared fling prior to the Gambit paled in comparison to the bonds that formed during their time together as they endured five years of hell. It often felt like while she had lost part of herself in that darkness, being with Oliver completed her and she felt whole again. She knew she would always love him and also knew she would never truly be free of him regardless of how many miles might separate them again in the future. Sara gasped as Oliver pinched her nipple and all thoughts of the past or future dissolved in the heat of the moment.

Oliver thrust his hips into Sara’s willing hand as he used his free hand to pull her hair back and force her to expose her throat to him. With a growl he dipped his head to scrape his teeth along her neck even as he continued to tease her hardened nipples. Sara had always been able to inflame his lust; however, after their time in hell, it was never just simply lust. The only other people that understood Lian Yu were Slade and Shado and neither were around now. He never wanted to lose the lessons of the Island even though he did want to move forward – Oliver knew that his bond with Sara would always keep him grounded, focused, and allow him to never feel truly alone in the world.

For several moments, Oliver and Sara were overwhelmed by the darkness of their past. Both felt lost in the powerful vortex of their desires – the desire to survive, the desire to connect to another living person, the desire to forget the fear and pain.

Sara arched her back with a keening cry of pain and pleasure and Oliver answered her cry with a low moan. Even in their current state of arousal and need though, they turned and focused on Felicity when they heard her soft whimper.

Felicity was nearly overcome by emotion herself as she watched Oliver and Sara together. Just as when she had watched the surveillance videos of their nights together, she felt the darkness of their primal needs deep in her own body and soul. There was an answering need within herself that she couldn’t keep hidden any longer. She wanted to ease the jagged edges of their desperation, she wanted to comfort even as she pleasured, she wanted their bonds to become her own. Her focus had been on their bodies so it took a moment for Felicity to realize two sets of eyes were glowing as they watched her with hunger and need. As her breath stuttered, Felicity gave another whimpering sigh as she stepped toward them. Before she had taken another step though, she felt them surround her and she was lost.

Oliver felt Felicity’s cries like a knife slicing through him. He had always been drawn to her but he had been careful to keep himself somewhat in check even during their times of play. There was a darkness inside him that he had kept hidden for fear that Felicity couldn’t understand it – he knew Sara’s recognized and accepted the darkness as it was within her as well. Now though he and Sara were lost in that darkness and they both reached for her as a lifeline. Unfair or not, he wanted to feel Felicity’s softness, he wanted to bask in her light, he wanted her bound to him as Sara was.

Sara reacting instinctively to the emotions Felicity displayed – passion tempered by sweetness, heat that warmed but didn’t burn, light that welcomed but never judged. She often felt she was balanced on a razor’s edge…the darkness and violence raged within her and she had learned to live with it, but she never truly felt she had control. She could see the same primitive wildness in Oliver but they both kept it hidden except for when they came together. Even during their recent intimacies with Felicity, they had kept control until now. Unfair or not, she wanted to feel Felicity’s softness, she wanted to bask in her light, she wanted her bound to her as Oliver was.

The three of them came together in a torrent of desire and need, lust and love. Each giving as they took, each losing themselves in the others.

Felicity found herself sitting on the pool table completely nude though she wasn’t sure how it happened. All she knew now was that both Oliver and Sara were sharing themselves with her in ways they never had before, that they needed her as they never had before. It seemed both had released their ironclad control and the result was a frenzied and passionate assault not just on her body but on her heart as well.

Oliver pulled Felicity from the table and into his arms. As Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, he saw Sara move in behind her. Felicity’s hips rocked against him and Oliver knew Sara’s fingers were planted inside her wet, welcoming body. As Felicity’s movements quickly became more frantic, less controlled, he used his own hands and body to help her find a steady rhythm toward release. He met Sara’s eyes even as Felicity screamed in pleasure. Oliver’s entire body was hard and aching as he readjusted Felicity so he could now slide into her himself.

Sara eased her fingers from Felicity’s wet passage and trailed them over the other woman’s ass as Oliver rocked against her. Felicity was nearly crying now as she met Oliver’s thrusts and Sara could feel the tension building in the other woman just as she could feel her own tension and need. “Oliver.” Sara wasn’t sure what she was asking for but she knew she needed something.

Oliver met Sara’s eyes and saw the wild need and primitive darkness battling inside her that he felt in his own body. He moved so that Felicity was again seated on the table with him between her legs. Pulling Sara with him, he twisted toward her as he plunged his fingers inside her body causing her to cry out. He was just about to kiss Sara when he saw Felicity had moved faster than him.

With tears streaming down her face, Felicity forcefully tugged Sara to her to share her need and pleasure with the other woman. She felt Sara’s cravings as a dark need inside herself – clawing viciously to get out, uncontrollable. Sara’s mouth was wild on hers for several moments and Felicity delighted in her abandon until Sara wrenched away to breathe and scream her pleasure. Felicity dipped her head to press kisses along Sara’s cheek and stroked her hair to soothe her as she came down from her peak. She was humbled by what Sara had shared and she turned bright, shining eyes to share that with Oliver too. Felicity found him watching her intently with a wild hunger of his own calling out to her and she opened herself to him.

Oliver had watched the passion and tenderness shared between the two women as he slowed and deepened his strokes inside Felicity. When Felicity turned to him with love shining in her eyes he nearly came undone himself. He felt her soothing touch in his overheated skin and again passion flooded his body. His thrusts became faster and harder as Felicity kept her eyes locked on him. As he spilled his seed deep inside Felicity he gave a primal yell which she echoed as she too climaxed. He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the release but he couldn’t stop looking at Felicity – he felt like Felicity had claimed him as he had wanted to claim her.

Sara stroked a soothing hand down Oliver’s back just as she lightly touched Felicity’s thigh. Both of them were still breathing hard and locked together. She wasn’t sure what to do now as it felt like she had both lost a piece of herself and gained so much more this night. Sara felt the bonds and connection as if it was an invisible chord wrapping not just around her body but around her heart and mind as well. She felt like Felicity had claimed her just as she had wanted to claim Felicity.

Felicity leaned forward to rest her head on Oliver’s chest as she entwined her fingers with Sara’s and rested them on her thigh. She felt both drained and exhilarated, she felt powerful and powerless, and she felt undeniably bonded to both of these people. She placed a soft kiss first on Oliver’s chest and then on Sara’s hand as she raised their joined hands to her lips. Then Felicity simply closed her eyes and again leaned into her partners.

Oliver met Sara’s eyes and saw her eyes no darkness, no wildness, only love now. He was surprised to realize that his own eyes reflected that same emotion. He had always feared that if he released the darkness he would find only emptiness in its place but instead he felt filled with love and hope. As tears misted in Sara’s eyes and she nodded, he knew she felt the same way.

As one, Sara and Oliver both placed gentle kisses on Felicity’s temples before they joined their hands, closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace as much as the blond resting trustingly between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always welcome feedback and suggestions - THANK YOU!


End file.
